The Amazing Race VI: Super Star Edition
by HyruleKing
Summary: Nine of the most memorable teams from TAR I - V, along with three special guest teams, race around the world of Nintendo for a grand prize of 100 MILLION COINS!
1. Prologue: Yo'Ster Isle

And now on NBN... Season Six of HyruleKing's "The Amazing Race"... The Amazing Race Super Star Edition.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or The Amazing Race (but it'd be awesome if I did!)

_Save file for "The Amazing Race VI: Super Star Edition" does not exist on the Wii... Would you like to create a save file?_

_Creating save file on the Wii... Save file has been created!_

**Dino House, Yo'Ster Isle - 12:00 PM**

A helicopter flies over an orange house with a red-and-white spotted roof on a tropical island in the South Mushroom Sea in the Mushroom Kingdom. Standing in front of the house are two Yoshis. One is orange and the other is red. Just beyond the house is a beautiful coastline.

"This is the Dino House. From this house, here on Yo'Ster Isle in the Mushroom Kingdom, nine all-star teams from the previous five seasons of The Amazing Race HyruleKing Style, along with two special guest teams and seven new teams, are about to embark on a race around the Nintendo World, re-completing challenges that pushed them to their limits, for a grand prize of 100,000,000 gold coins. I'm your host, Miles." The orange Yoshi said.

"And I'm your co-host, Blaise." Said the red Yoshi. "Currently, twelve teams of two are being transported by boat to the starting line here at our house on Yo'Ster Isle. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age. These teams are..." Twelve boats can be seen speeding towards the shore.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married**

"CJ and Shaylene. Married, one of whom is host of the previous four seasons of the race. CJ is a returning racer from Season One, now hoping to beat some of the teams he's watched climb to the top. Shaylene is his wife of about 3 months, eager for her first adventure on The Amazing Race." Miles said.

(The camera shows two humans. The first is a brunette boy with blue eyes and glasses, about the age of 22, garbed in a red "Amazing Race" t-shirt and tan shorts. The second is a blond girl with green eyes about the age of 12, a pink tank top with the "Amazing Race" logo, and jean shorts whose hair is tied into a ponytail. On her hand is a gold ring set with an emerald set inside a golden swirl.- A/N: _For you Zelda fans, picture a smaller version of the Kokiri's Emerald_)

"I've raced once and hosted for four seasons." The boy, CJ, said. "I'm eager to get back into the race and face some of the toughest and most memorable competitors we've had."

"CJ and I have only been married for a few months now, although we've known each other for about ten years, so I'm excited and nervous to see how this is gonna affect our relationship." The girl, Shaylene, said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married**

"Koops and Koopie Koo. Married Koopas from Petalburg and racers from Season Two, one of which is mayor of the city and the other is the president of the Petalburg School Committee." Blaise said.

(The camera shows two Koopa Troopas, one male and one female. The male has a green shell and is wearing a silver hoody sweatshirt. The female has long orange hair, a pink shell, and is wearing a yellow t-shirt that reads "Ready to pop")

"I'm eager to compete on the race again." The male, Koops, said. "When we lost the first time, I proposed to Koopie Koo at the pit stop, and she said yes. This race holds a lot of luck for me, so maybe we'll make it all the way this time."

"I'm really hoping Koops and I can win the money. Petalburg and its school are getting to be kinda rundown, so we want to donate some of our winnings to help the city, and then were going to use what's left to build onto our house, so we have more room when the little ones come." The female, Koopie Koo, said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married**

"Mat and Ashley. Married, from Hyrule, and racers from Season Three." Miles said. "They met on their season of the race, fell in love and got married."

(The camera shows two people, a boy and a girl. The boy has dark brown hair and eyes and glasses. He is wearing a aqua blue t-shirt and jeans. The girl has crimson hair and eyes to match, and is wearing a tan shirt and jeans, as well as a gold ring on her hand. Attached to the ring is a small jewel made up of three golden crescent moon shapes, each holding a small sapphire. - A/N: _For you Zelda fans, picture the Zora's Sapphire, only smaller._)

"We may not have won Season Three of the race, but we made it to the final three, both of our teams." The girl, Ashley, said. "And this time, we're gonna follow in the footsteps of CJ and Saria and win it all."

"Yeah." The boy, Mat, said. "This race is ours!"

**Jessie & James: Dating**

"Jessie and James. Dating, former Team Rocket members, racers from Season Four, and now good guys." Blaise said.

(The camera shows two people. The first one is a man with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. The second is a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. Both are wearing green t-shirts that say "Race Master". The man, James, is wearing jeans and the woman, Jessie, is wearing a jean skirt.)

"We realized that our rightful place in the universe was with each other, and so we quit Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"Yeah." James said. "We were tired of constantly failing, anyway."

"Exactly." Jessie said. "And that's why we're going to win this!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers**

"Wario and Waluigi. Brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom, winners of Season Four and Season Five: All-Star Edition I." Miles said.

(The camera shows two men. Both have brown hair and blue eyes. One is short and fat, has a big pink nose, a zigzag mustache, and is wearing purple overalls and a yellow t-shirt and cap with a "W" on it. The other has a pointed mustache and pink nose, and is wearing black overalls and a purple shirt and cap with an upside-down letter "L" on it.)

"We won twice! We're a-gonna win three times!" The man in yellow, Wario, bragged.

"You bet! A ha ha ha!" Laughed the man in purple, Waluigi. "And when we win again, we'll add 100 million coins to our already rich pockets of 11 million!"

**Bowser & Peach: Married**

"Bowser and Peach." Blaise said. "Married, from Dark Land in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach raced with her mentor Toadsworth in Season One, and Bowser raced with his son Jr in Season Two, though this time around, they decided to race with each other."

(The camera shows a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman in a pink dress and crown. Next to her is a Koopa with red hair, a spiked green shell, and yellow horns.)

"I am SO ready to win this!" Bowser, the Koopa, said.

"Oh yeah!" Peach said, excitement present in her voice.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Mario and Luigi. Famous brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom, local Toad Town plumbers and heroes and racers from season one of the race." Miles said.

(The camera shows two mustached men. Both are wearing blue overalls. The first is a short, chubby man in a red t-shirt and hat with a red "M" on it. The second is a tall skinny man in a green t-shirt and hat with a green "L" on it. Both have brown hair and blue eyes.)

"My brother and I have already taken on this race before, and we're more than ready to take it on again." The shorter one, Mario, said.

"Our first two times on this race were a blessing, and having a third shot at all this is even better." The taller one, Luigi, said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. Father and son from the southern island of the Mushroom Sea, and racers from Season One, who returned for Season Five." Blaise said.

(The camera shows two green dinosaurs. One is quite smaller than the other. Both are wearing a red saddle with white edges. The bigger dino has orange curved-spike-like scales going down its back. The other has spikey orange hair on top of its head. Both are wearing red boots.)

"I can't believe we're doing this for a third time!" The smaller one, Yoshi Jr, said.

"But we have to face CJ again…" The larger one, Yoshi, said.

**Rose & Abe: Married**

"Rose and Abe. Married, from Outset Island in Hyrule's Great Sea, and racers from Season Three, who returned in Season Five." Miles said.

(The camera shows two people, both Hylian, a man and a woman. The man has tanned skin, brown hair, slight facial hair, and is wearing a green shirt and white pants. The woman has blonde hair, is pudgy and is wearing a pink shirt and red pants.)

"We went out quick in both our races, and hopefully we can hang in there until the end here." The man, Abe, said.

"Just like last time, Abe is in charge of our finances, so as to avoid something like our first race." Rose said.

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings**

"Joey and Serenity." Blaise said. "Brother and sister from Ordon Village, Hyrule, and best friends with champion Duel Monsters player Yugi Moto. Joey is the Sage of Earth in Hyrule and Serenity is the Sage of Ice."

(The camera shows a blond-haired, brown-eyed boy in a white t-shirt and jeans. Next to him is a reddish-blond haired girl with brown eyes, dressed in a pink tank top and jean shorts.)

"I can't wait to race around the world with my big brother!" The girl, Serenity, said.

"Yeah! We're gonna totally own dis race!" The boy, Joey, said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married**

"Yugi and Tea." Miles said. "Married, from Kakariko Village. Yugi is the world famous Duel Monsters champion player known as the King of Games, and Tea is the Sage of Light in Hyrule."

(The camera shows a purple-eyed boy and a blue-eyed girl. The boy has spiked black hair with red tips and blond bangs, and is wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. The girl has shoulder-length brown hair and is wearing a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts.)

"I'm looking forward to racing around the world with Tea." The boy, Yugi, said.

"And the fact that we're racing against CJ, Shaylene, Mat, Ashley, Joey and Serenity makes it all the more fun." The girl, Tea, said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers**

"Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Dating co-workers from Castle Town, Hyrule, and federal agents from Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service." Blaise said.

(The camera shows a brown-haired, brown-eyed man in a green t-shirt and jeans. Next to him in a brown-haired, brown-eyed Israeli woman in a black tank top and cargo pants. Both of them are wearing black hats that read "HCIS".)

"I know we can win this." The man, Tony, said.

"It will be hard, especially competing against two other agents and our director." The woman, Ziva, said.

"Actually, Ziva… Another agent, our Director, and a Jr Agent." Tony said.

(The camera cuts back to Miles & Blaise in front of their house)

"Which of these all-star teams will be able to pull out the right amount of mental strength, physical stamina and teamwork to be able to win it all? How will the relationships of these teams handle the stress of traveling to unknown places together? Who has the strongest will to brave the difficult challenges? And who will cross the finish line first to win ten million gold coins?" Miles asked.

"These are the questions weighing most heavily as we get ready to begin... The Amazing Race." Blaise added.

The twelve teams were lined up on the beach. In the skies above, Yoshi-shaped hot air balloons were flying over the starting line. Standing on the beach were Miles and Blaise, and beyond them were twenty four backpacks. They were divided into twelve groups of two, each with a clue and a black fanny pack on top. Across the fanny pack was a yellow stripe along with the familiar "The Amazing Race" logo.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the world. But first, we need to give you some basic rules. The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination points. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Miles warned.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will receive a small amount of money that will have to cover all expenses except airline tickets. Any money that you save can be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there. As I'm sure you know, that will cost you. In the end, the final leg will consist of three teams battling it out to the finish line. The first team to cross it will win the grand prize... ONE HUNDRED MILLION coins." Blaise said.

The teams erupted in cheering, which could be heard all across the island.

"And, remember... the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Miles continued. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay... Now when we say so, you'll run over there..." Miles pointed to the beach. "And find your packs on the beach. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do."

Miles and Blaise raised their hands.

"The world is waiting for you... remember to keep to the restraints of your powers..." Miles said.

"Travel safe..." Blaise added.

"GO!" The hosts shouted, and the teams rushed by them in an attempt to grab their packs first.


	2. Leg One: I don't know the first thing

**Leg One: ****"I don't know the first thing about a garden."**

**CJ & Shaylene / Mat & Ashley / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity**

"Take a boat to Toad Town…"

**Wario & Waluigi / Bowser & Peach / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi**

"… and then take a taxi to Gusty Gulch in Forever Forest."

**Tony & Ziva / Jessie & James / Rose & Abe / Koops & Koopie Koo**

"You have 200 coins for this leg of the race."

**(Yo'Ster Isle Ferry Port)**

CJ and Shaylene ran up to the ticket counter, with the other teams just a short distance behind them.

"We need to get on the next ferry to Toad Town." CJ said.

"Okay, we have a ferry leaving at 1:15 PM and arriving in Toad Town at 3:00 PM." The Yoshi at the counter said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets on that." CJ said.

**FERRY 1- Departure (Yo'Ster Isle) / 1:15 PM**

"_All twelve teams are on the same ferry for Toad Town, arriving at 3:00 PM."_ Miles narrated.

**FERRY 1- Arrival (Toad Town) / 3:00 PM**

The twelve teams rushed out of the ferry port and onto the side of the road.

"Taxi!" CJ exclaimed. He and Shaylene climbed into a cab. "Get us to Gusty Gulch."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Koops & Koopie Koo**

"Taxi!"

"Get us to Gusty Gulch." Yoshi said.

"And quickly." Koops said.

**Wario & Waluigi / Bowser & Peach**

Wario jumped into a taxi, followed by Waluigi who slammed the door. Bowser and Peach jumped into another taxi.

"Gusty Gulch, now!" Wario exclaimed.

"Get us to Gusty Gulch quickly, please." Peach said.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva**

"Yo, dude, we need to get to Gusty Gulch quickly." Mat said.

"We're in a race for major money." Tony said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity**

"Taxi!" Joey yelled. Two taxis stopped in front of them and the two teams jumped in.

"We need to get to Gusty Gulch, please." Tea said.

**Jessie & James / Rose & Abe / Mario & Luigi**

"Gusty Gulch, quickly!" James said.

"We need to get to Gusty Gulch, and fast, sir." Abe said.

"How fast can you get us to Gusty Gulch?" Luigi asked. "We're in a race for a ton of money."

**CJ & Shaylene (Gusty Gulch)**

A taxi pulled into a dusty old ghost town. Floating around it were various white orb-like ghosts, known as Boos. CJ and Shaylene jumped out of the taxi and ran over to a nearby clue box.

"Detour… Navigate or Cultivate."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Navigate and Cultivate. In Navigate, teams must go through the Forest Maze from Gusty Gulch to Toad Town. _

_ In Cultivate, teams must cultivate a 4-foot by 4-foot garden in Gusty Gulch. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"Take your pick, kiddo." CJ said.

"Well, being the Forest Sage, I'm in my element in either case." Shaylene chuckled.

"Navigate it is." CJ said, as the couple ran back toward the Forest Maze.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva (Gusty Gulch)**

"Detour…" Mat read.

"Navigate or Cultivate." Tony said.

"I've lived in a desert my whole life. I don't know the first thing about a garden." Ashley said.

"I don't know much more than you." Ziva agreed. The guys looked at each other.

"Navigate it is." Mat said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity**

"Detour… Navigate or Cultivate." Serenity read. "What should we do guys?"

"Want to try Cultivate?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

**Wario & Waluigi / Bowser & Peach**

"Detour… Navigate or Cultivate."

"I'd like to work in a garden, Bowser." Peach said.

"Cultivate it is, then." Bowser said.

"Navigate, let's go!" Wario said, running into the Forest Maze.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Koops & Koopie Koo**

"Detour… Navigate or Cultivate."

"Let's do Cultivate, Koops." Koopie Koo said.

"Okay." Koops said.

"Which one do you wanna do, Dad?" Jr asked.

"How 'bout Navigate?" Yoshi asked.

"Sure." Jr said. 

**Jessie & James / Rose & Abe / Mario & Luigi**

"Detour… Navigate or Cultivate."

"Navigate." Mario said.

"Cultivate." Rose and Jessie said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Toad Town)**

The couple ran out of the forest and over to the guard station leading to the forest.

"Here is your clue." He said. CJ ripped open the clue.

"Proceed to Boo Well." CJ read.

_"Upon completing the Roadblock, teams may proceed to Boo Well. It is at this well, former home of the creature Tubba Blubba's heart, that teams will find their next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"Let's go."

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Mario & Luigi / Wario & Waluigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Navigate)**

The teams ran down a path in the forest until they came to a spot where it split in three directions.

"Left!" Ashley said. Mat, Tony, Ziva and Ashley ran down the left path.

"Let's go right." Mario said. He, Luigi, Yoshi and Jr ran to the right, while Wario and Waluigi ran straight.

**Joey & Serenity / Yugi & Tea / Rose & Abe / Jessie & James / Koops & Koopie Koo / Bowser & Peach (Cultivate)**

The teams ran over to a small area of Gusty Gulch, where several 4-foot-by-4-foot gardens were taped off. Next to the gardens were several tools.

"So, what do we do?" Koops asked.

"You must choose one of these gardens, weed it, dig it up, and plant 16 seeds: four across by four down, one foot apart and one inch deep, and then water it."

"Sounds easy enough." Yugi said. The teams walked over to their gardens and saw that the weeds were so thick that no dirt was visible.

"Whoa… I think ya might be wrong, Yug." Joey said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Boo Well)**

The Hylians ran up to a large well next to an old abandoned windmill. Inside the windmill was a clue box. CJ grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" CJ read.

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one can perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must descend to the bottom of Boo Well. Once at the bottom, they must navigate the well's labyrinth of underground chambers to the well's deepest chamber. When they reach the well's deepest chamber, they will find their next clue."_

"Dark places? Sounds like a job for the Sage of Shadow." Shaylene said.

"Okay." CJ said, as he descended into the well.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Mario & Luigi / Wario & Waluigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Navigate)**

"Got it!" Mat exclaimed, as he, Ashley and the HCIS agents ran out of the woods and over to the Toad Town guard.

"Here is your clue." The guard said.

"Proceed to Boo Well." Mat read.

"You're next clue awaits you there." Tony read.

**Joey & Serenity / Yugi & Tea / Rose & Abe / Jessie & James / Koops & Koopie Koo / Bowser & Peach (Cultivate)**

"Done weeding!" Rose exclaimed.

"Good." Abe said. "Now, let's start digging."

**CJ (Boo Well)**

CJ landed with a soft thud and found himself in a small room with five passageways leading off of it.

"Great… they changed this place around since the last time I was here." CJ said to himself, running down the passageway directly in front of him.

**Mario & Luigi / Wario & Waluigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Navigate)**

The three teams sighed as they all reached dead ends.

"We better turn around." Mario said.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva (Boo Well)**

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?"

"I'll do it." Ashley said.

"I've got this one, Tony." Ziva said.

**Joey & Serenity / Yugi & Tea / Rose & Abe / Jessie & James / Koops & Koopie Koo / Bowser & Peach (Cultivate)**

"Done!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, I got the last seed!" Yugi said. Tea and Serenity watered the gardens and the nearby Boo handed them their clues.

"Proceed to Boo Well." They read.

**CJ / Ziva / Ashley (Boo Well)**

"Got it!" CJ exclaimed, as he walked into the well's deepest chamber and grabbed his clue.

Ashley and Ziva exited their chambers just as CJ climbed the ladder and walked over to Shaylene.

"Which chamber did he come out of?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Ziva said.

Up near the windmill, CJ ripped open the clue.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married- Currently in 1****st**

"Proceed to the pit stop… Boo's Mansion." CJ read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, __teams must now head back into the Forest Maze and find this place: Boo's Mansion. This 119-year old mansion is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_ Miles narrated.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." CJ read.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Navigate)**

"Toad Town Gate!" Mario exclaimed. The Mario Brothers and the Yoshis ran out of the forest and over to Toad Town Guard Gate.

"Here is your clue." The guard said.

"Head to Boo Well. Your next clue awaits you there." Mario and Yoshi read.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Boo Well)**

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" Joey read. "I guess I'll do this."

"I've got this one." Tea said.

"You show 'em, Sage of Light!" Yugi said, chuckling. Meanwhile, Ziva and Ashley climbed out of the well, clues in hand. Joey and Tea climbed down into the well, as Ashley and Ziva opened their clues.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva – Currently in 2****nd**** & 3****rd**

"Proceed to the pit stop: Boo's Mansion." Ashley read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Ziva finished.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Navigate)**

"Move bro! I see light!" Waluigi yelled. The two brothers then emerged from the forest and into Toad Town.

"Here is your clue." The guard said.

"Proceed to Boo Well." Wario read.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Boo Well)**

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" Mario read. "I'll do it."

"I'll take this one, Dad." Jr said.

**Rose & Abe / Jessie & James / Koops & Koopie Koo / Bowser & Peach (Cultivate)**

"James, throw me a seed!" Jessie exclaimed. James tossed her a seed and she planted it. "Done!" She then grabbed the watering can and watered the garden. The gardener Boo floated over and handed her a clue. As the Team Rocket members ran off, another voice called out:

"Done!" The Boo floated over and handed the other team a clue.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

(The camera rushes up to a large mansion in the center of the Forest Maze. In front of it were Miles and a tan-colored, mustached Boo. The camera rushes to the mat as a team arrives.)

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler, the Boo, said.

"Thank you."

"CJ and Shaylene…" Miles said. "You are team number one."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1****st**** Place / 8:12 PM**

"First place in Leg One." CJ said. "I'm proud of you Shaylene."

"Thanks." Shaylene said, smiling. CJ pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

**Joey / Tea (Boo Well)**

"Dang! I can't find it!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey! In here!" Tea exclaimed. Joey ran into the same room as Tea, where they found their clue. They ran back out to the main room and climbed up the ladder to the outside of the well. At the same time, Jessie, James, Rose and Abe ran into the windmill.

**Joey & Serenity / Yugi & Tea – Currently in 4****th**** & 5****th**

"Proceed to the pit stop: Boo's Mansion." Joey read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Yugi said.

**Jessie & James / Rose & Abe (Boo Well)**

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" Jessie read. "You up for it, James?"

"Sure." James said.

"I'll do this one." Abe said.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler said.

"Thanks."

"Mat and Ashley… Tony and Ziva… You're team number two and three." Miles said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 2****nd**** Place / 8:38 PM**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 3****rd**** Place / 8:38 PM**

"Second place?" Mat asked. "That's not bad."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Boo Well)**

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" Wario asked. "I'll do this, bro." He jumped down as Mario and Yoshi Jr climbed out.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – Currently in 6****th**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 7****th**

"Proceed to the pit stop… Boo's Mansion." Mario read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Yoshi finished.

**Koops & Koopie Koo / Bowser & Peach (Cultivate)**

"YES!" Bowser exclaimed, as he and Koops planted their last seeds before Koopie Koo and Peach watered the gardens. The nearby Boo handed them their clue.

"Proceed to Boo Well."

**James / Abe / Wario (Boo Well)**

James walked into a dark room and grabbed a clue. He then ran back out and snuck down a long hallway filled with rooms. He snuck out, unnoticed by the other racers and climbed out of the well.

**Jessie & James: Dating – Currently in 8****th**

"Proceed to the pit stop… Boo's Mansion. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." James read.

**Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo (Boo Well)**

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" Bowser asked. "I'm on it!" He then jumped down into the well.

"I'll do this one, Koops." Koopie Koo said.

"No, Koopie." Koops said. "I-I'll do it." He then climbed into the well.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

Two more teams rushed up to the mansion where Miles and Bootler waited.

"Greetings. Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler greeted.

"Thank you."

"Yugi and Tea…" Miles said. "You're team number four."

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 4****th**** Place / 8:57 PM**

"Joey and Serenity…" Miles said. "You're team number five."

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 5****th**** Place / 8:57 PM**

"Dang! I wanted ta get first!" Joey said.

**Abe / Wario / Bowser / Koops (Boo Well)**

"Got it!" Wario exclaimed, as he rushed out of the well and climbed back up to where Waluigi waited.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers – Currently in 9****th**

"Proceed to the pit stop… Boo's Mansion." Wario read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler said.

"Thanks."

"Mario and Luigi, you're team number six… Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, you're team number seven." Miles said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 6****th**** Place / 9:15 PM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 7****th**** Place / 9:16 PM**

"First place next time, right bro?" Mario asked.

"You know it!" Luigi said, as the two high-fived.

**Abe / Bowser / Koops (Boo Well)**

Bowser rushed out of the inner chamber, clue in hand.

"So that's where it is…" Koops said, following him in and grabbing his clue. He quickly rushed back out.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – Currently in 10****th**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Currently in 11****th**

"Proceed to the pit stop… Boo's Mansion." Peach read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Koopie Koo finished.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler greeted.

"Jessie and James." Miles said. "You're team number eight."

**Jessie & James: Dating – 8****th**** Place / 9:36 PM**

"Dang!" James exclaimed.

"Well…" Jessie sighed. "At least we're still in it."

"Yeah, I guess so." James said.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Boo Well)**

"You can do this, dear!" Rose shouted down the well to her husband.

"I know!" Abe called out.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler said.

Miles stepped back a few feet. "Wario and Waluigi…" He stepped back some more. "You're team number… nine."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers – 9****th**** Place / 9:49 PM**

"WHAT! Nine? NINE? HOW DARE YOU TELL US WE'RE NINTH!" Wario shouted. "I… WILL… KILL… YOU!" Suddenly, a group of security officers rushed out of the mansion and tackled Wario to the ground before injecting him with sedatives and dragging him away.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Boo Well)**

"Rose!" Abe called out. "I found it!" He then quickly climbed to the top of the well and stepped out as a Boo floated over to the windmill door and placed a sign on it that read "CLOSED". Abe ripped open the clue and breathed a sigh of relief.

Rose took the clue and opened it.

"Proceed to the… oh, yes, the Pit Stop… Boo's Mansion." She read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated… That's us, dear."

"Don't get like that, Rose." Abe said. "There's still hope."

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler said.

"Thanks, dude."

"Bowser and Peach." Miles said. "You're team number ten."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 10****th**** Place / 10:12 PM**

"That's cutting it close." Bowser said.

"Yeah, let's try to do better next time." Peach said.

"Koops and Koopie Koo…" Miles said. "You're team number eleven, and you two are still in The Amazing Race."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 11****th**** Place / 10:12 PM**

"Phew…" Koops sighed. "I thought we were done for."

**Rose & Abe: Married (Boo's Mansion)**

Miles & Bootler stood outside the mansion (or maybe Miles stood and Bootler floated) as Rose and Abe ran toward the mat. The married Outset Islanders stopped on the mat and caught their breath.

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler said.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Abe said with a nervous smile.

"Rose and Abe…" Miles said. "You're the last team to arrive…"

**Rose & Abe: Married – Last Place / 10:30 PM**

"Not again…" Rose said, as Blaise walked out of the mansion and stood next to Miles.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise said.

"We were hoping to make it to the final three this time around, but I guess the goddesses just didn't intend for us to win." Rose said.

"One leg in, and it looks like the goddesses are blessing us already." CJ said.

(The camera zooms out and fades away as Rose and Abe walk away from the pit stop.)

"_Next week, on the Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams travel to Hyrule, where some experience a new form of travel…"_

"I can never get over how beautiful this kingdom is…"

"Me neither, baby-girl… Me neither…"

"_And one team is hit by the race's first U-Turn…"_

"Dang! We've been U-Turned!"

"Why us? What did we do?"


	3. Leg Two: Joan Rivers

AUTHOR'S NOTE (6/1/10 – Leg Two. So far, so good. Let's hope for the best from here.

This Leg is dedicated to Maddie Blaustein, the voice of Sartorius (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), Grandpa Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh), Meowth (Pokemon [Ep. 29 – Season 8]), Farfetch'd, Corphish & Torkoal (Pokemon), Lt Surge (Pokemon), Rex Goodwin (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) and Chef Kowasaki (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) R.I.P.

Review Responses:

**Champ 15-** I'm sorry that you were looking forward to Paper Mario Edition 2. Although I had originally planned 10 TAR stories, it just didn't work out that way. As for the marriage of Bowser & Peach… Hey, it's a fanfiction, and I wanted to make them a couple.

**charz456- **I have to admit, I am favoring the "non video game" teams. They're the main characters of all my other fics. And, I've said this before: and I can't stress this enough. I'm the author of this fic, and the winners and losers are completely my decision. I can understand where you're coming from though. It is unfair that I allowed Yugi & Tea, Joey & Serenity and Tony & Ziva to do so well. I will work on making that better. However, Mat & Ashley have both already raced, so they may still do well. As for Shaylene, I know she hasn't raced at all, but she's paired with CJ, who won the first race, and has hosted for the other four, so he knows the strengths and weaknesses of the other teams.

_Loading the save file… The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Two: "Oh no, wait, it's just a picture of Joan Rivers."**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race…"_

"_Nine all-star teams of two, along with three special guest teams, left Yo'Ster Isle in the south Mushroom Sea for the spooky Forever Forest, east of Toad Town…"_

"Take a boat to Toad Town and then take a taxi to Gusty Gulch in Forever Forest. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between navigating a spooky forest maze…"_

The teams ran down a path in the forest until they came to a spot where it split in three directions.

"Left!" Ashley said. Mat, Tony, Ziva and Ashley ran down the left path.

"Let's go right." Mario said. He, Luigi, Yoshi and Jr ran to the right, while Wario and Waluigi ran straight.

"…_Or weeding, planting and watering a garden."_

"So, what do we do?" Koops asked.

"You must choose one of these gardens, weed it, dig it up, and plant 16 seeds: four across by four down, one foot apart and one inch deep, and then water it."

"Sounds easy enough." Yugi said. The teams walked over to their gardens and saw that the weeds were so thick that no dirt was visible.

"Whoa… I think ya might be wrong, Yug." Joey said.

"_At the Roadblock, teams had to climb to the bottom of Boo Well in Gusty Gulch and navigate a labyrinth of underground tunnels to find their clue…"_

"Roadblock… Who's not afraid of dark places?" CJ read.

"Dark places? Sounds like a job for the Sage of Shadow." Shaylene said.

"Okay." CJ said, as he descended into the well.

"Got it!" CJ exclaimed, as he walked into the well's deepest chamber and grabbed his clue.

Ashley and Ziva exited their chambers just as CJ climbed the ladder and walked over to Shaylene.

"Which chamber did he come out of?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Ziva said.

"_Former host CJ played from his old experience and his wife Shaylene followed in the footsteps of her predecessor Saria, as the married Hylians completed their challenges with ease and came in first…"_

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler, the Boo, said.

"Thank you."

"CJ and Shaylene…" Miles said. "You are team number one."

"First place in Leg One." CJ said. "I'm proud of you Shaylene."

"Thanks." Shaylene said, smiling. CJ pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"_While married Outset Island residents Rose & Abe found themselves in a repeat performance from Season Three…"_

"Welcome to Forever Forest." Bootler said.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Abe said with a nervous smile.

"Rose and Abe…" Miles said. "You're the last team to arrive…"

"Not again…" Rose said, as Blaise walked out of the mansion and stood next to Miles.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise said.

"_Eleven teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Hylian Royals "Navigate" to First ; Outset Residents "Cultivate" their defeat

(The camera races through Forever Forest and up to Boo's Mansion, where Blaise stands, wearing an orange sweatshirt.)

"This is Forever Forest… And in the center of this area's Forest Maze is this place… Boo's Mansion. This 119-year old mansion, home to the famous Boonnedy Family, was the first pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The eleven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg of the race. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can CJ & Shaylene keep up their early lead? What of Bowser & Peach and Koops & Koopie Koo? Can they recover from falling to the back of the pack? CJ & Shaylene, who were the first to arrive at 8:12 PM, will depart at 8:12 AM."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1****st**** to depart / 8:12 AM**

(The two stand on the mat, waiting to depart. CJ is dressed in a red t-shirt, jeans, and a black jacket that reads "HCIS" on the back. Next to him, Shaylene is wearing jeans and a pink hoodie that reads "Cute" in blue letters across her chest. Her hood is pulled up and CJ has his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He is given the signal and he rips open the clue.)

"Travel on foot back to Toad Town Airport and get on a flight to Hyrule Castle Town. You will find your next clue in front of Hyrule Castle's main gates. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must travel on foot to Toad Town and get on any flight they can to Hyrule Castle Town. Once in Hyrule Castle Town, they must then go to Hyrule Castle, where they will find their next clue in front of the castle's main gates."_ Blaise narrated.

"Come on, kiddo." CJ said, as he ran toward the Forest Maze.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 2****nd**** to depart / 8:38 AM**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers – 3****rd**** to depart / 8:38 AM**

"Travel on foot back to Toad Town Airport and get on a flight to Hyrule Castle Town. You will find your next clue in front of Hyrule Castle's main gates." Mat read. "You have 250 coins for this leg of the race."

"Oh yeah!" Tony cheered. "Back to Hyrule!"

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 4****th**** to depart / 8:57 AM**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 5****th**** to depart / 8:57 AM**

"Guys, we're going to Castle Town!" Yugi said.

"Oh yeah!" Joey cheered. "Home sweet home!"

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Toad Town Airport – Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"We need to get on a flight to Castle Town." CJ said.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 9:45 AM and arriving at 1:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Can we get on that, please?" CJ asked. The clerk typed some commands into her computer.

"Here you go." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 1**

"Thank you." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 6****th**** to depart / 9:15 AM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 7****th**** to depart / 9:16 AM**

"Travel on foot to Toad Town and get on a flight for Hyrule Castle Town." Mario read.

"Once in Castle Town, you will find your next clue in front of Hyrule Castle. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi finished.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva (Toad Town Airport - Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"We need to get on the earliest fight to Hyrule Castle Town." Mat said.

"Okay, we have a flight that leaves at 9:45 AM and arrives in Castle Town at 1:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Is that the earliest arriving flight?" Tony asked.

"Yes." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take it." Ashley said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 2****nd**** on FLIGHT 1**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 3****rd**** on FLIGHT 1**

"First flight out." Ziva said. "So far, so good."

**Jessie & James: Dating – 8****th**** to depart / 9:36 AM**

"Travel on foot to Toad Town Airport and get on a flight to Hyrule Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, you will find your next clue in front of Hyrule Castle's main gates. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Jessie read.

"Starting the second leg in eighth place is a little unsettling, but I think we can make up some ground and get a higher placing this time." Jessie said (Pre-Leg Interview).

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Toad Town Airport - Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me… We need to get on the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town." Yugi said.

"Okay, the next flight leaves at 9:45 AM and arrives at 1:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Yikes… Can we still get on that?" Yugi asked. The clerk grabbed a walkie talkie.

"We got any room on Flight 514?" He asked.

"Yeah. We got ten seats left." A voice said from the other end.

"Okay, you're all set." The clerk said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 4****th**** on FLIGHT 1**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 5****th**** on FLIGHT 1**

"Come on, let's go!" Joey said.

**FLIGHT 1 (Hylian Airlines) – Departure (Toad Town) / 9:45 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Toad Town for Castle Town, Hyrule, carrying married couples CJ & Shaylene, Mat & Ashley and Yugi & Tea, dating co-workers Tony & Ziva, and siblings Joey & Serenity."_ Blaise narrated.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers – 9****th**** to depart / 9:49 AM**

"Off to Hyrule, bro." Wario said. "And, we're gonna win this time!"

"Oh yeah!" Waluigi said.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Toad Town Airport – Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"When's the next flight to Castle Town, Hyrule?" Mario asked.

"The next one leaves at 11:00 AM and arrives in Castle Town at 2:45 PM." The clerk said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 2**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2****nd**** on FLIGHT 2**

"Well, we've got a little while, so let's grab some food." Yoshi said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 10****th**** to depart / 10:12 AM**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Last to depart / 10:12 AM**

"Travel on foot back to Toad Town Airport and get on a flight to Hyrule Castle Town. You will find your next clue…" Bowser read.

"…in front of Hyrule Castle's main gates. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Koops finished.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Toad Town Airport – Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"When's the next flight to Castle Town?" James asked.

"11:00 AM." The clerk said.

"And what time does it arrive?" Jessie asked.

"2:45 PM." The clerk said.

"Okay, can we get on that flight?" James asked.

"Sure." The clerk said, printing the tickets and handing them to the former Rockets.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 3****rd**** on FLIGHT 2**

"Well, we have about 45 minutes. Wanna do anything?" James asked.

"Lunch." Jessie said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Toad Town Airport – Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"Yo! Tickets! Next flight to Castle Town! Now!" Wario exclaimed. 

"Here. You leave at 12:30 PM." The clerk said. "Now get out of my sight."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 3**

"Thank you…" Wario said, storming away. "Jacka**."

**Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo (Toad Town Airport – Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"We need to get on the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town." Bowser said.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 11:00 AM and arriving in Castle Town at 2:45 PM."

"We'll take tickets on that." Bowser said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 4****th**** on FLIGHT 2**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 5****th**** on FLIGHT 2**

"Thanks, Koopraig." Bowser said, walking away.

"No prob, Lord Bowser." The Koopa Troopa clerk said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Hylian Airlines) – Departure (Toad Town) / 11:00 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Toad Town for Castle Town, carrying brothers Mario & Luigi, father-son team Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, dating couple Jessie & James, and married couples Bowser & Peach and Koops & Koopie Koo." _Blaise narrated.

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines) – Departure (Toad Town) / 12:30 PM**

"_This is the final flight leaving Toad Town for Castle Town, carrying only brothers Wario & Waluigi." _Blaise narrated.

A large passenger jet flew toward a bustling airport in a bustling city in the center of the large country of Hyrule. In the north of the town was a glistening white castle. The plane landed at the airport and the five teams rushed outside.

**FLIGHT 1 (Hylian Airlines) – Arrival (Castle Town) / 1:30 PM**

All five teams immediately rushed toward the north part of town and toward the castle. They rushed up to the main gates, where the clue box waited.

**CJ & Shaylene / Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Castle Town – Hyrule Castle Main Gates)**

"Drive by marked car…" CJ read.

"…to the Hidden Village…" Mat continued.

"…in the Eldin Province." Yugi finished.

"_Teams must now take one of the marked SUVs…" _Blaise stands in a parking lot in East Castle Town, in front of a brick building labeled "HCIS". _"…from the parking lot in front of the HCIS building and drive themselves to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province. Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue."_

"Note: You will find your marked car in the HCIS parking lot." Tony read. "Let's roll, David-O!"

"Don't call me that!" Ziva exclaimed, chasing after Tony. Everyone else quickly followed. They soon got in their cars and were on their way.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Castle Town – East Gate)**

(A/N: For any legs in Hyrule, I am using the map of Hyrule from Twilight Princess – Gamecube Version)

"First out of the city! Oh yeah!" CJ exclaimed.

"So, are we going north over the Bridge of Eldin?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. He pulled out Castle Town and saw a group of men near a neon sign that read:

"Bridge Out – Detour Through Faron Province". CJ stopped the car and climbed out.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A volcanic rock was launched out of Death Mountain and it destroyed the bridge." One of the men said.

"Did Death Mountain erupt?" CJ asked.

"Not severely, Sir." The man said.

"Okay, thanks." CJ said, climbing back in the car. "Scratch that, we're going through the Lanayru Province."

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva (Castle Town – East Gate)**

"Oh great… the bridge is out again…" Mat said.

"This is like Season Three all over again." Ashley said, as Mat turned the car around.

"I guess we're going through the Kakariko Tolls." Mat said.

"Can I drive?" Ashley asked. "I'll get us there faster."

"No, because you'll probably get pulled over and get a ticket." Mat said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Castle Town – East Road)**

Mat and Ashley pulled up next to Yugi's car and rolled down the window.

"What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Bridge is out. Gotta go through the Faron Province." Mat said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said.

"No prob." Mat said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (N. Hyrule Field – Lanayru Province)**

"Do you think we'll beat everyone there?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "Pretty sure."

"Cool."

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

"Wow…" Serenity said. "Look at Lake Hylia!"

"I know… Hyrule's beauty never ceases to amaze me."

**FLIGHT 2 (Hylian Airlines) – Arrival (Castle Town) / 2:45 PM**

The five trailing teams rushed out of the airport. Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who had been to Castle Town before, rushed off toward the castle, with everyone else trailing behind them.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi / Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo (Castle Town – Hyrule Castle Main Gates)**

"Drive by marked SUV to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province. Note: You will find your SUVs in the HCIS parking lot."

"Let's roll!" Mario said, running off.

"Wait up, bro!" Luigi yelled, trying to catch his brother.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Eldin Province – Kakariko Tolls)**

Mat pulled up a toll booth over a deep gorge before a mountainous area.

"40 rupees, please…" The man in the booth said.

"Here you go." Mat said.

"Thank you." The man said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Lanayru Province – Eldin Province Border)**

CJ raced down the road amongst the rocky cliffs of the Lanayru Province and the Eldin Province. He pulled up to an opening in the rock and parked the SUV.

"Come on." He said, as he and Shaylene ran through a rocky tunnel into an old western-style town. Running around the city were numerous cats. In front of a gate, which read "Old Kakariko" in ancient Hylian text, was a clue box.

"Roadblock… Who's got the eyes of a hawk?"

"_A Roadblock is a task which only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must enter the Hidden Village and search around the village for one of 60 cats. Each cat is wearing a collar with a tag on it. They must find the collar with the picture of one of the racers from their team on it. Once they find the cat, they must take the collar to the Bridge of Eldin to retrieve their next clue."_ Blaise narrated.

"Eyes of a hawk?" Shaylene asked. "Are the eyes of an eagle the same?"

"Close enough." CJ said.

"You're up, 'Eagle Eyes'." Shaylene chuckled, as CJ ran into the village.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi / Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo (Castle Town – East Gate)**

The Yoshis pulled up to the sign outside Castle Town.

"Oh man… The bridge is busted." Yoshi said. "We gotta go through the… Faron Province." He then rolled down his window and called out to one of the construction workers. "Excuse me!" The man ran over. "Where's the Faron Province?"

"Just head out the west gate and follow the road west until you reach the Great Bridge of Hylia. Cross the bridge and keep going south and you'll reach the Faron Province."

"Thanks." Yoshi said.

**Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (E. Hyrule Field)**

The group raced through the field, with the cliffsides near the Hidden Village in their sights. Mat slowed to a stop and got visibly frustrated as he neared a sign that read:

"Bridge of Eldin Out… Detour through Lanayru Province."

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed. "They couldn't have notified us about that earlier? I just wasted 40 rupees at the tolls!"

"Get in the backseat." Ashley said, getting out of the SUV. Mat got out of the driver's seat and climbed in back. Ashley climbed into the driver's seat and the SUV quickly raced back to the south.

"Great…" Tony groaned. "We have to turn around."

"Tony… Stop being such a… pimp…" Ziva said.

"Wimp, Ziva. It's 'wimp'." Tony said.

**CJ (Hidden Village)**

CJ picked up a cat and looked at its collar.

"Gibbs?" CJ wondered. "Why? He's not even in the race!"

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi / Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo / Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

Yoshi and Jr drove across the bridge, with the other teams behind them. Mat and Ashley then drove past them, followed by Tony & Ziva, Yugi & Tea and Joey & Serenity.

"What the-?" Yoshi wondered, as he quickly whipped the car around and headed back toward Castle Town, following the others. Mario, James, Bowser, and Koopie Koo then did the same.

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines) – Arrival (Castle Town) / 4:15 PM**

The plane touched down at the airport and the Wario Brothers rushed outside.

"Move it, bro!" Wario shouted.

The two soon arrived at Hyrule Castle, where Wario opened the clue box to find only one clue waiting.

"While on the plane ride to Castle Town, we discovered that we had purchased tickets on the last flight to Castle Town today." Wario said (After-leg Interview). "At first, I was excited about that, until I realized that the other teams had already taken the earlier flights upon retrieving our clue."

"Crap! Everyone beat us here!" Wario exclaimed. Waluigi grabbed the clue from his brother and began to read it.

"Drive by marked car to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province." He read.

"Let's go!" Wario exclaimed, running off.

"Wait!" Waluigi exclaimed. "It says: You will find your marked car in the HCIS parking lot!"

**CJ (Hidden Village)**

"Blaise?" CJ wondered, looking at the cat's collar. "What the heck?

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi / Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo / Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (N. Hyrule Field – Lanayru Province)**

Ashley raced through Hyrule Field, with the other teams trailing behind her. The teams zipped around corner after corner, racing through the rocky cliffs of the Lanayru Province.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Central Castle Town)**

"Yo!" Wario shouted to a Castle Town guardsman. "What's the fastest way to the Hidden Village?"

"Well, the bridge into East Hyrule Field is out, as is the Bridge of Eldin, so the fastest way would be through North Hyrule Field and through the Lanayru Province." The guard said.

"Peace, sucka!" Wario said, racing off.

**CJ (Hidden Village)**

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi / Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo / Mat & Ashley / Tony & Ziva / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Eldin Province – Lanayru Province Border)**

The nine teams pulled up to the Hidden Village entrance as CJ rushed out and climbed into the SUV with Shaylene.

"Dang he's fast!" Mat exclaimed, as CJ drove off.

"Roadblock… Who's got the eyes of a hawk?"

"I'm up." Mat said.

"I'll do this one." Tony said.

"I'll do this one, babe." Yugi said.

"I got it, bro." Luigi laughed. "After all, I had no trouble spotting those ghosts in that mansion."

"I got this one, son." Yoshi said.

"Okay, dad. Good luck." Wished Jr.

Peach, Koopie Koo, Serenity and Jessie looked at each other and smirked. They all high-fived.

"Let's show 'em what we girls can do!" Peach said, as the nine racers ran into the village.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Lanayru Province)**

"Oh yeah!" Wario shouted. "Let's roll!" Wario raced through North Hyrule Field.

"Bro! Slow down!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Remember what happened to Ashley in Season Three!" Before Waluigi had finished his sentence, Wario noticed flashing lights in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, COME ON!" He exclaimed, pulling over. A humanoid, aquatic creature in a Castle Town Police uniform walked up to the SUV.

"License and registration, sir." He said. Wario handed the officer the necessary documents. "Are you aware of how fast you were going?"

"About 85?" Wario questioned.

"113 MPH in a 35 MPH zone." The officer said. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." The officer walked away.

"Bro, what the heck were you thinking? We're screwed when he comes back!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"No, we're not!" Wario said, shifting the car into drive and pressing the gas pedal to the floor. The tires squealed and the car sped off as the officer looked up from his car.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" He shouted. He grabbed his radio. "We got a 403 in progress." He then looked at his computer. "Correction, a 707 in progress in North Hyrule Field. Repeat, a 707 in progress. Send all available units." He then turned his lights and sirens back on and raced off.

**Mat / Tony / Yugi / Luigi / Yoshi / Peach / Jessie / Koopie Koo / Serenity (Hidden Village)**

"Yeto…" Mat said, picking up a cat.

"McGee…" Tony laughed, looking at a collar.

"Ziva…" Serenity said, putting a cat back behind a large crate.

"Steve the Mime… I mean, Strings?" Yugi said, picking up a cat and chuckling.

"Dang, wrong cat!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Nope, not us." Peach said. "Good kitty." She the scratched behind the cat's ear.

"No." Koopie Koo said.

"Mama Mia, it's a ghost!" Luigi exclaimed, looking at one of the collars. "Oh no, wait, it's just a picture of Joan Rivers."

"Dang! I got Mario…" Jessie said, hiding the cat she found.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Bridge of Eldin)**

CJ pulled the SUV up to a long, broken, stone bridge. Standing near at the end of the bridge, near a stone archway, was a large tan-colored creature with hard, rocky skin, known as a Goron. It had dark brown stone growing on its back and was holding a group of clues.

"Hello, Brother…" The Goron said. "Here is your clue."

"Thanks." CJ said, opening the clue.

"Return to the Hidden Village." CJ read. "You will find your next clue inside the ancient guardian's house."

"_Teams must now return to the Hidden Village. Once they return there, they must figure out that the ancient guardian's house is the house in the rear of the village, which once belonged to the Ancient Sage of Shadow, Impa, who built the Hidden Village, known then as Kakariko Village, and then belonged to her descendant Impaz in the days of the Hero of Twilight. Once teams find and enter this house, they will find their next clue."_ Blaise narrated.

"I'll bet the ancient guardian's house is where Impaz used to live." CJ said.

**Mat / Tony / Yugi / Luigi / Yoshi / Peach / Jessie / Koopie Koo / Serenity (Hidden Village)**

"Yes!" Mat exclaimed, picking up a cat wearing a collar with a picture of Ashley on it. He rushed out of the village and got in the SUV with Ashley as CJ and Shaylene pulled up to the village.

"Dang! How do they do that?" Mat asked.

"I don't know." Ashley said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Hidden Village)**

The Hylian royals ran into the village and ran to the back to an old run down house. CJ opened the door and the duo ran inside, where a clue box waited.

"Detour… Earth or Air." CJ read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks involving the ancient elements of the world... Earth or Air. _

_ In Earth, teams must enter the cavern at the back of the Hidden Village and walk through an underground labyrinth. _

_ In Air, teams must take a ride in a hot-air balloon to the Bridge of Eldin and back to the Hidden Village. Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Blaise narrated. _"However, since there are only three hot air balloons, some teams may have to wait to take a ride."_

"Let's do Air." Shaylene said.

"Okay."

**Wario & Waluigi / Mat & Ashley / CJ & Shaylene (Eldin Province – Near Bridge of Eldin)**

"I can never get over how beautiful this kingdom is…" Shaylene said, looking down from the hot air balloon.

"Me neither, baby-girl… Me neither…" CJ said.

Meanwhile, down below, Ashley was driving toward the Bridge of Eldin. A black blur suddenly whizzed by and Ashley soon heard sirens behind. She looked in the mirror, saw the cop, and pulled over to the side of the road. The cop raced by, chasing what Ashley now noticed to be a black SUV.

"Whoa, look at that, dude." She said.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Shaylene asked from the balloon, looking down.

"Police chase." CJ said. Suddenly, the Goron down on the ground curled into a ball and quickly rolled away as the car slammed into the archway of the Bridge of Eldin.

"WHOA!" Everyone nearby exclaimed. The cop pulled up to the car and stopped. He grabbed his radio.

"We got a 911 at the Bridge of Eldin. Repeat, a 911 at the Bridge of Eldin. Two victims, status unknown." He then ran over to the car and looked inside. "Scratch that. We have a 608. Driver and Passenger bailed from car going 127 MPH before car hit Bridge of Eldin. Repeat, wanted felons Wario and Waluigi bailed from their vehicle and their location is currently unknown."

**(Hidden Village)**

Wario and Waluigi ran up to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop… The Bridge of Eldin." Wario read.

"Let's go!" Wario exclaimed.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Bridge of Eldin)**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Bridge of Eldin)**

"Dude, that was crazy." Mat said.

"Shut up about it and let's get the clue." Ashley said. Mat walked over to the Goron and handed him the collar.

"Here is your clue, Brother." The Goron said, handing a clue to Mat.

"Return to the Hidden Village." Mat read. "You will find your next clue inside the ancient guardian's house." Suddenly, a car drove up and Miles stepped out as some Koopas set up a apit stop mat.

"Is this the Pit Stop?" Ashley wondered.

"Who cares?" Mat said. "We gotta go get our clue in the Hidden Village." The two ran off as Wario and Waluigi ran up.

"Yes! They must've forgotten a clue!" Wario laughed, as he and Luigi reached the Bridge of Eldin.

"Oh yeah!" Waluigi said.

"Wario and Waluigi…" Blaise said with a smirk. His face became more serious, as several police officers stepped out from nearby and cuffed the brothers. CJ then stepped out from his hot-air balloon.

"Because of what you have done by breaking the law and by entering this race with outstanding warrants, you have disgraced my country." CJ said.

"And because of your actions, you have been disqualified from the race." Blaise said. "In addition to being disqualified from the race and not being allowed to greet the winning team at the finish line…"

"You must return the 11 million coins you have already won." CJ said.

"And, you're under arrest." The police officers said, walking the brothers to a pair of nearby police cars.

"Good luck in the rest of the leg, CJ." Blaise said, as the Koopa Troopas packed up the "pit stop". CJ got back in the hot-air balloon and he and Shaylene were soon on their way back to the Hidden Village.

**Tony / Yugi / Luigi / Yoshi / Peach / Jessie / Koopie Koo / Serenity (Hidden Village)**

"Hey Serenity!" Yugi called out. He tossed a collar to Serenity which showed a picture of Joey.

"Here!" She shouted, tossing Yugi a collar with his picture. The two racers ran out of the village as Mat and Ashley ran in.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Hidden Village)**

"Now, where could that clue be?" Mat wondered.

"The ancient guardian's house… I wonder if that's Impaz house?" Ashley said. They ran into the house in the back of the village and found the clue box. "Yes!"

"Detour… Earth or Air." Mat read.

"Air." Ashley said. "It sounds faster."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Hidden Village)**

CJ & Shaylene's balloon came to the ground as Mat & Ashley took off. The hot-air balloon pilot handed a clue to CJ.

"Drive by marked car to Kakariko Village. You will find your clue in front of the shaman's house."

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must drive themselves to Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province. Once there, they will find their next clue in front of the house of the Kakariko Village Shaman." _Blaise narrated.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." CJ read.

"_This is the first of two U-Turns in the race. __A U-turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, forcing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race." _Blaise narrated.

"Let's go." CJ said. "We'll have to go all the way around the Lanayru Province and into the Faron Province, so be ready for a long ride."

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Bridge of Eldin)**

Yugi and Serenity jumped out of the car and raced over to the Goron next to the bridge. They handed him their collars and he handed them their clues.

"Return to the Hidden Village. You will find your next clue in the ancient guardian's house."

**Tony / Luigi / Yoshi / Peach / Jessie / Koopie Koo (Hidden Village)**

"Yes!" Koopie Koo cheered, running out of the village and getting in the SUV with Koops.

**Mat & Ashley: Married**

Mat and Ashley looked down at the landscape of Hyrule below them.

"Look at the view…" Ashley said.

"I know. It's really something, huh?" Mat asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

**Tony / Luigi / Yoshi / Peach / Jessie (Hidden Village)**

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed, as he found a collar with Ziva's picture. He ran out of the village and climbed into his SUV and drove off.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Bridge of Eldin)**

The Koopas pulled up. Koopie Koo jumped out and handed the collar to the Goron. He nodded and handed her the clue.

"Return to the Hidden Village. You will find your next clue in the ancient guardian's house."

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Hidden Village)**

"Okay, so we have to find the ancient guardian's house…" Yugi said.

"The ancient guardian?" Joey asked. "How are we supposed ta know who that is?"

"I remember reading a book on the Hidden Village once…" Tea said. "It said that an old woman once aided the Hero of Twilight in this village. Maybe she was the ancient guardian."

"But where's her house?" Serenity wondered.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Bridge of Eldin)**

Ziva raced the SUV to the edge of the bridge. Tony climbed out and handed the collar to the Goron, who handed him his clue.

"Return to the Hidden Village. You will find your next clue inside the ancient guardian's house." Tony read.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Hidden Village)**

"Come on, it's this way!" Koops said.

"Luckily, I bought a Hyrule guidebook at the airport." Koops said (After-Leg Interview). "So, I knew exactly where the ancient guardian's house was."

The two Koopas ran inside and grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Earth or Air." Koops said.

"Air." Koopie Koo said.

**Luigi / Yoshi / Peach / Jessie (Hidden Village)**

"Yo, Yoshi!" Luigi shouted. Yoshi looked up as Luigi held up two collars. He tossed one to Yoshi, which held his picture. The other one in Luigi's hand had a picture of Mario. The two ran out of the village, got into their SUVs and drove off.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Hidden Village)**

"Try in there." Yugi said, pointing to a small house at the bottom of a tall rock wall. The gang ran in, where there clue box awaited.

"Detour… Earth or Air." Serenity read.

"Earth." Joey said.

"You got it, Sage of Earth." Tea chuckled.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Bridge of Eldin)**

The two teams raced up to the bridge. Luigi and Yoshi jumped out of their cars and handed their collars to the Goron, who handed them their clue.

"Return to the Hidden Village. You will find your next clue inside the ancient guardian's house." Mario read.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Air – Bridge of Eldin)**

"Look, it's Mario and the gang." Ashley said.

**Peach / Jessie (Hidden Village)**

"Pullin' up the rear…" Jessie grumbled. "Yo Peach!"

"Yeah?" Peach asked.

"Wanna finish this up together?" Jessie asked.

"Sure!" Peach called out. A few minutes later…

"Peach, I found Bowser's collar!" Jessie shouted.

"And I found yours!" Peach called back. The two ran to each other and handed over their collars.

"Let's go." Jessie said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Hidden Village)**

"Come on, I know where we're going!" Ziva said, running into the ancient house. Tony quickly noticed the clue box and grabbed the clue.

"Detour… Earth or Air."

"Earth will be faster." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony agreed.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Lanayru Province – Great Bridge of Hylia)**

CJ drove across the bridge as the sun set over Hyrule.

"Oh wow…" Shaylene gasped.

"I know…" CJ said. "Doesn't the sun make the most amazing sight on Lake Hylia when it sets?"

"It's beautiful…" Shaylene said, awestruck.

CJ smiled. "But not as beautiful as you, Shay."

"Aww, CJ…." Shaylene blushed.

**Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach (Bridge of Eldin)**

Peach and Jessie handed their collars to the Goron. He smiled and handed them their clues.

"Return to the Hidden Village. You will find your next clue in front of the ancient guardian's house." Peach said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Air – Bridge of Eldin)**

"Looks like everyone's catching up." Koopie Koo said.

"Not with only three balloons." Koops said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Hidden Village)**

Mat & Ashley's balloon touched down and the hot-air balloon pilot handed a clue to the three teams.

"Drive to Kakariko Village. You will find your next clue in front of the shaman's house." The two ran out of the village as the Mario Brothers and the Yoshis ran in.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Hidden Village)**

"Any ideas?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Yoshi said. "I've been here enough times visiting CJ. It's the house in the very back."

The two teams ran into the ancient house.

"Detour… Earth or Air." Mario said.

"There are two balloons there. Let's do Air." Yoshi said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Hidden Village)**

The two agents ran out of the labyrinth and were handed their clue.

"Drive by marked car to Kakariko Village. You will find your next clue in front of the shaman's house."

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Hidden Village – Earth Detour)**

The two teams rushed down a path and reached a dead end.

"Dang! Another dead end!" Joey said.

**Jessie & James / Bowser & Peach / Koops & Koopie Koo (Hidden Village)**

The Rockets and the Koopa Royals ran into the village and watched as Koops & Koopie Koo touched down next to the ancient guardian's house. The hot-air balloon pilot reached behind him and handed them a clue.

"Proceed to Kakariko Village. You will find your next clue in front of the shaman's house." Koops said.

"That must be the house!" Peach exclaimed, as the teams ran into Impaz's house.

"Detour… Earth or Air." Jessie read.

"AIR!" Both women shouted. The teams rushed outside, where Bowser grabbed Peach and leaped into the balloon.

"Dang!" James said, as the balloon lifted off with Bowser and Peach riding it. "I blame you."

"How dare you! This is NOT my fault! This is all your fault!" Jessie exclaimed. "This is all because of your stupid bottle caps!"

"Don't you dare bring my bottle caps into this!" James yelled.

"I'll bring whatever I want to…" Jessie stopped as James interrupted her.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "Maybe we're both to blame…" Suddenly, a cat-like Pokemon with a brown-tipped curled tail popped up.

"Meowth! That's right!" He said.

"Get out of here!" Jessie exclaimed, kicking their former Team Rocket partner.

"Looks like I'm blasting off alone!" Meowth exclaimed, as he was knocked far away.

"Earth it is…" Jessie said. "And I'm sorry."

"Me too." James said. He walked away and mumbled: "Jerk…"

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Kakariko Village)**

The King and Queen drove into a large, Native American style village and over to a tall house carved out of rock. Atop the house was a large bell. In front was a clue box. Next to it was a small mat and a board that read "U-Turn". Attached to the board was a box containing pictures of all the teams.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." CJ said, as Shaylene grabbed the clue.

"Proceed on foot to the pit stop… Goron City." She read.

"_Teams must now proceed on foot up Death Mountain to this place… Goron City. This cavernous city, home to the proud, rock-loving Goron tribe, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_ Blaise narrated.

"Just a little further, kiddo." CJ said. "We just gotta climb Death Mountain."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers (Lanayru Province)**

"Great… Just great…" Tony said, staring into the car's engine. "We get a great lead and our car breaks down."

"_Should a team's vehicle break down, a replacement vehicle may be requested. However, no time credit will be allowed to the team at the pit stop." _Blaise narrated.

"I believe we are in a tickle, DiNozzo." Ziva said.

"A pickle, Ziva… Not a tickle." Tony said. He groaned. "Why does that bother me so much?" He looked at Ziva and held out his finger. "Don't answer that."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Lanayru Province)**

As they passed Castle Town, Koops pulled the SUV to a stop and flagged down a cab.

"We'll pay you if you guide us to Kakariko Village." Koops said.

"Follow me." The cabbie said, driving away. Koops and Koopie Koo followed him.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Faron Province – Eldin Province Border)**

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Mat said. Suddenly, the car slowed to a stop. Mat looked at the lights and gauges. "Crap…"

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We're out of gas." Mat said.

"Great…" Ashley said. "We're almost to Kakariko. Wanna walk?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mat said.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Bowser & Peach (Eldin Province – Air Detour)**

"Wow… look at the view." Mario said.

"I know." Luigi said. "It's amazing."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Death Mountain)**

"CJ, I'm tired…" Shaylene whined.

"Want me to carry you?" CJ asked.

"Piggyback?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said, as CJ picked her up.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity / Jessie & James (Hidden Village – Earth Detour)**

The Duelists ran down a long cavern while the former Rockets ran down another path.

"Aw man, not another dead end…" Joey said.

"Great… We have to turn around…" Jessie said.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Bowser & Peach (Hidden Village – Air Detour)**

The three hot air balloons touched down on the ground and the pilots handed the clues to the teams.

"Drive by marked car to Kakariko Village. You will find your next clue in front of the shaman's house." Mario read.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Kakariko Village)**

The Koopas pulled into the village. Koops got out of the SUV and handed some money to the cab driver in front of him.

"Thanks man." He said.

"No prob." The cabbie said, driving off. Koops ran over to the U-Turn mat.

"Okay, so CJ and Shaylene are probably ahead of us." He said to Koopie Koo.

"Yeah." Koopie Koo said. "But Mat and Ashley are strong. We choose to U-Turn Mat and Ashley." Koops then placed the picture of Mat & Ashley on the board, followed by his & Koopie Koo's picture in the corner. He then grabbed the clue.

"Proceed on foot to the pit stop… Goron City." Koops read.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Kakariko Village)**

The Zora King and Gerudo Queen ran into the village and gasped at the sight of the U-Turn sign.

"Dang! We've been U-Turned!" Mat said.

"Why us? What did we do?" Ashley said.

"Well, YOU managed to trick me into using my powers to heal you two weeks ago after you over trained in the desert!" Mat said.

"Get over it, dude." Ashley said. "Come on. Let's take that SUV over there." The two jumped into one of the SUVs left by the other teams and drove off.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-workers (Lanayru Province)**

Tony and Ziva watched as an SUV pulled up. They got in and drove away.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Death Mountain)**

"Come on, Koopie." Koops said, running up the mountain. He smiled as he and Koopie Koo ran up the mountain past CJ and Shaylene.

"Dang!" CJ exclaimed. "Hold on, baby-girl, I gotta book it."

"Get ready to run, Koopie." Koops said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity / Jessie & James (Hidden Village – Earth Detour)**

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as they ran out of the labyrinth. The nearby hot-air balloon pilot handed them their clue.

"Drive by marked car to Kakariko Village." Yugi read.

"You will find your next clue in front of the shaman's house." Tea said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Lanayru Province)**

Mat drove through West Hyrule Field and watched as three SUVs raced past him in the opposite direction.

"Oh man… The Brothers, the Yoshis, Bowser and Peach… Crap." Ashley said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Kakariko Village)**

The two HCIS agents drove into the village, pulled up next to the other SUVs, jumped out and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed on foot to the pit stop… Goron City." Tony read.

**Team ? (Goron City)**

Blaise stood on the mat with a large rock like, humanoid creature with spiked white hair and a spiked white beard, known as a Goron.

"Welcome to Goron City." The Goron said.

"Thanks."

"Koops and Koopie Koo…" Blaise said. "You're team number one."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 1****st**** Place / 9:07 PM**

"I have more good news." Blaise said. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have each one a kayak, courtesy of Shroom Aquatics, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Awesome!"

**Mat & Ashley / Jessie & James (Hidden Village)**

Mat and Ashley ran into the village and into the labyrinth as the former Team Rocket members ran out and grabbed their clue.

"Drive to Kakariko Village. You will find your next clue in front of the shaman's house." Jessie read.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Bowser & Peach (Kakariko Village)**

"Travel on foot…" Mario read.

"…to the pit stop…" Yoshi continued.

"…Goron City." Bowser finished.

**Team ? (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City." The Goron said.

"Thanks, Darius."

"CJ and Shaylene." Blaise said. "You're team number two."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 2****nd**** Place / 9:15 PM**

"Second place in Leg Two?" CJ said. "I feel like I'm repeating Season One."

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Hidden Village – Earth Detour)**

"Left!" Mat exclaimed, running to the left.

"Mat, go right! Mat! Mat?" Ashley asked. "Dang…" She then ran after him.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Kakariko Village)**

"Proceed on foot to the pit stop… Goron City."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Death Mountain)**

"Come on, Ziva! We gotta move!" Tony said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Kakariko Village)**

The former Rocket members raced into the village and over to the shaman's house. They climbed out and James grabbed the clue.

"Proceed on foot to the pit stop… Goron City." James read.

**Team ? (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City." Darius said.

"Bowser and Peach…" Blaise said. "You're team number three."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 3****rd**** Place / 9:49 PM**

"Third? Oh well… I was hoping for first but okay…"

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Kakariko Village – Earth Detour)**

"Yes! I found the exit!" Mat exclaimed, running out. The two then ran out of the village and jumped back into their SUV and drove off.

**Team ? (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City." Darius said.

"Thanks."

"Mario and Luigi… You're team number four." Blaise said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 4****th**** Place / 9:55 PM**

"Wow… Fourth place? Not bad." Mario said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… That makes you team number five." Blaise said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 5****th**** Place / 9:55 PM**

"Awesome." Yoshi said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Lanayru Province)**

"Hold on, Mat!" Ashley said, flooring the gas pedal.

"Ashley! Slow down! The last thing we need is you getting a ticket!" Mat exclaimed.

**Team ? (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City. I am Darius, Goron Patriarch." Darius said.

"Thanks."

"Tony and Ziva." Blaise said. "You're team number six."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 6****th**** Place / 10:09 PM**

"Sixth out of eleven?" Tony asked. "That ain't too bad."

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Kakariko Village)**

The two drove into the village. Mat jumped out and grabbed the clue.

"Proceed on foot to the… Pit Stop! Ashley! The pit stop!" Mat exclaimed.

"Where?" Ashley asked.

"Goron City." Mat said. "We gotta go on foot." Ashley jumped out of the SUV and the two ran up the mountain.

**Teams 1 & 2 (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City." Darius said. The four racers took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thanks, Darius." One racer said.

"Yugi and Tea… You're team number seven. Joey and Serenity, that makes you team number eight." Blaise said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 7****th**** Place / 10:29 PM**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 8****th**** Place / 10:30 PM**

"Phew… We're still in." Yugi said.

"We really slipped up…" Joey said.

**Team ? (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City." Darius said.

"Jessie and James… You're team number nine." Blaise said.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 9****th**** Place / 10:39 PM**

"Nine?" James asked.

"Team number nine, and you're still in the Amazing Race." Blaise said.

"Yikes…" James said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Goron City)**

"Welcome to Goron City." Darius said.

"Thank, Darius." Mat said.

"Mat and Ashley…" Blaise said, with a solemn look on his face. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Mat & Ashley: Married – Last Place / 10:52 PM**

"Oh man…" Mat said.

"Dang… Don't tell me…" Ashley stopped.

"However… Wario and Waluigi were already eliminated this leg and disqualified from the race, so you two are saved from elimination, and you will not be penalized in the next leg." Blaise said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 10****th**** Place / 10:52 PM**

"Wow… Talk about luck…" Mat said.

"That's not luck." Ashley said. "That's a blessing from the goddesses."

(The camera zooms out as Mat and Ashley walk into city's hotel.)

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode."_

Leg 2 Trivia:

- No, I have nothing against Joan Rivers. I just couldn't resist the joke.

- Yugi's line "Steve the Mime… I mean, Strings" was a joke referencing "Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series", where all of Marik's Rare Hunters and mind slaves are named Steve.

"_Next week on the Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams continue to travel through Hyrule, making CJ nervous…"_

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley." Shaylene read.

"Gerudo Valley in Leg Three?" CJ asked. "I feel like we ARE repeating Season One… Man, I hope not."

"_And he gets more of a shock at the pit stop…"_

"CJ and Shaylene…" Miles said. "You…"

"What?" CJ exclaimed.


	4. Leg Three: All the flags look the same!

A/N: I realized that I used the wrong form of "won" back in Leg Two. I said that Koops & Koopie "each one a kayak" when I should have said "each won a kayak". I will try to proofread my work from now on to avoid future mistakes like that.

Review Responses:

**DonPianta- **It wouldn't hurt to use U-Turns in your story, that's for sure. I would suggest using them, even if you aren't a fan of them. I would also suggest maybe even making a few extra challenges of your own. For example, in my fic, I created the Bridge, which allows a team to skip over travel by a marked car and be driven to their next clue by a mysterious driver, who could be anyone from a local to a tourist, giving the team that takes the Bridge both a huge risk of falling behind or a chance of racing ahead.

**Champ15- **More to add to my response to your review from the previous leg. Don't count Koops & Koopie Koo out yet! They may have come in last in Leg One, but they turned it around and got first in Leg Two. It's early in the race, and it's still anyone's game!

**charz456- **Thanks for the compliment on the Wario & Waluigi characterizations. CJ appeared not so much to kick Wario & Waluigi off, but to aid Miles as he kicked them off, because CJ is the King of Hyrule, and the Wario Bros. broke the law in Hyrule.

**DonPianta & charz456- **I'm glad you guys liked the Joan Rivers joke. If I can find the place to slip jokes like that in anywhere else, I will.

_Loading the save file… the save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Three: ****"How do you know? All the flags look the same!"**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race…"_

"_Eleven teams of two left Forever Forest in the Mushroom Kingdom for the Eldin Province in Hyrule…"_

"Drive by marked car…" CJ read.

"…to the Hidden Village…" Mat continued.

"…in the Eldin Province." Yugi finished.

"_At the Roadblock, teams were faced with the task of searching a village full of cats for one wearing a collar with their picture on it."_

"Yeto…" Mat said, picking up a cat.

"McGee…" Tony laughed, looking at a collar.

"Ziva…" Serenity said, putting a cat back behind a large crate.

"Steve the Mime… I mean, Strings?" Yugi said, picking up a cat and chuckling.

"Dang, wrong cat!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Nope, not us." Peach said. "Good kitty." She the scratched behind the cat's ear.

"No." Koopie Koo said.

"Mama Mia, it's a ghost!" Luigi exclaimed, looking at one of the collars. "Oh no, wait, it's just a picture of Joan Rivers."

"Dang! I got Mario…" Jessie said, hiding the cat she found.

"_At the Detour, teams chose between riding in a hot-air balloon…"_

"I can never get over how beautiful this kingdom is…" Shaylene said, looking down from the hot air balloon.

"Me neither, baby-girl… Me neither…" CJ said.

Mat and Ashley looked down at the landscape of Hyrule below them.

"Look at the view…" Ashley said.

"I know. It's really something, huh?" Mat asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"…_or walking through an underground labyrinth."_

The Duelists ran down a long cavern while the former Rockets ran down another path.

"Aw man, not another dead end…" Joey said.

"Great… We have to turn around…" Jessie said.

"_Married Koopas Koops & Koopie Koo managed to recover from their last place standings and come in first."_

Blaise stood on the mat with a large rock like, humanoid creature with spiked white hair and a spiked white beard, known as a Goron.

"Welcome to Goron City." The Goron said.

"Thanks."

"Koops and Koopie Koo…" Blaise said. "You're team number one."

"I have more good news." Blaise said. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a kayak, courtesy of Shroom Aquatics, which you can enjoy after the race."

"_While they used their U-Turn power to U-Turn Mat & Ashley, who came in last…"_

"Okay, so CJ and Shaylene are probably ahead of us." He said to Koopie Koo.

"Yeah." Koopie Koo said. "But Mat and Ashley are strong. We choose to U-Turn Mat and Ashley." Koops then placed the picture of Mat & Ashley on the board, followed by his & Koopie Koo's picture in the corner.

"Dang! We've been U-Turned!" Mat said.

"Why us? What did we do?" Ashley said.

"Welcome to Goron City." Darius said.

"Thank, Darius." Mat said.

"Mat and Ashley…" Blaise said, with a solemn look on his face. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Oh man…" Mat said.

"Dang… Don't tell me…" Ashley stopped.

"_However, due to the mistakes of brothers Wario & Waluigi…" _

"Wario and Waluigi…" Blaise said with a smirk. His face became more serious, as several police officers stepped out from nearby and cuffed the brothers. CJ then stepped out from his hot-air balloon.

"Because of what you have done by breaking the law and by entering this race with outstanding warrants, you have disgraced my country." CJ said.

"And because of your actions, you have been disqualified from the race." Blaise said. "In addition to being disqualified from the race and not being allowed to greet the winning team at the finish line…"

"You must return the 11 million coins you have already won." CJ said.

"And, you're under arrest." The police officers said, walking the brothers to a pair of nearby police cars.

"…_Mat & Ashley were spared elimination."_

"However… Wario and Waluigi were already eliminated this leg and disqualified from the race, so you two are saved from elimination, and you will not be penalized in the next leg." Blaise said.

"Wow… Talk about luck…" Mat said.

"That's not luck." Ashley said. "That's a blessing from the goddesses."

"_Ten teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Married Koopas make a "U-turn" from last to first ; Mat & Ashley's fate in the "Air"

(The camera rushes through Hyrule, over Kakariko Village, up Death Mountain and into Goron City, where Miles stands.)

"This is the Eldin Province in Hyrule. On the eastern side of this easternmost province of Hyrule is Death Mountain. Near the top of this volcano is this place: Goron City. This city, home to Hyrule's proud Goron tribe, was the second pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to figure out how to find the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Koops & Koopie Koo keep up their lead? Can Mat & Ashley recover from the hit they took in the previous leg at the hands of Koops & Koopie Koo's U-Turn? Koops & Koopie Koo, who were first to arrive at 9:07 PM, will depart at 9:07 AM."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 1****st**** to depart / 9:07 AM**

(The two Koopas stood on the mat, awaiting the signal. As soon as they were given it, Koops ripped open the clue.)

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Koops read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must drive by marked car across South Hyrule Field, over the Faron Bridge, and through the Gerudo Desert until they reach the Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley."_ Miles narrated.

"Let's roll!" Koops exclaimed.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 2****nd**** to depart / 9:15 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Shaylene read.

"Gerudo Valley in Leg Three?" CJ asked. "I feel like we ARE repeating Season One… Man, I hope not." He and Shaylene then ran out of the city and started back down the mountain.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 3****rd**** to depart / 9:47 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"Oh wow… Back to Gerudo Valley." Peach said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 4****th**** to depart / 9:55 AM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 5****th**** to depart / 9:55 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley." Mario read.

"You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi finished.

"Back to Gerudo Valley." Luigi said.

"Do you think we'll get to do the archery challenge again?" Yoshi Jr asked.

"Maybe." Yoshi said.

"Do you think CJ's gonna come in last again?" Mario asked.

"I doubt it." Luigi said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Kakariko Village – Death Mountain Base)**

The two Koopas rushed down the mountain and into the village. In front of the shaman's house were eight black SUVs from the previous leg, plus two tan ones. The Koopas jumped into one of the tan ones and raced off.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers- 6****th**** to depart / 10:09 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Tony read.

"Let's go!" Ziva said, running down the mountain.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Kakariko Village – Death Mountain Base)**

CJ took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, home sweet Kakariko…" He said, before the Hylian royals climbed into their SUV and drove off.

"You ready for this?" Shaylene asked. "You seem a little nervous."

"That's because I am, baby-girl." CJ said. "In Season One, when Saria and I raced together, we went to Gerudo Valley in Leg Three. Through a series of unfortunate events, we ended up coming in last."

"But I thought you won the whole race." Shaylene said.

"We did." CJ said. "The leg turned out to be a non-elimination leg. But, I'm worried that we might come in last again and get eliminated."

"Oh…" Shaylene said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 7****th**** to depart / 10:29 AM**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 8****th**** to depart / 10:30 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field…" Yugi read.

"…and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Joey finished.

"Wow… Gerudo Valley?" Tea asked. "That's pretty cool."

"I don't know…" Serenity said.

"What's wrong, sis?" Joey asked.

"Sage of Ice? In the desert?" Serenity questioned.

"Don't worry. We'll stock up on water before we leave Kakariko." Yugi said.

"Okay." Serenity said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Kakariko Village)**

"Let's roll!" Bowser said, as he and Peach raced out of the village in their SUV.

"Oh yeah!" Peach said.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 9****th**** to depart / 10:39 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Jessie read.

"Oh wow… I've always wanted to go to Gerudo Valley!" James exclaimed.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Kakariko Village)**

"Come on!" Mario exclaimed. The foursome jumped into two of the waiting SUVs and sped away.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – Last to depart / 10:52 AM**

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Mat read.

"No way!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I got so excited when I found out we were going to Gerudo Valley, because it meant I was going home." Ashley said. "That was best race news I could've gotten."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Kakariko Village)**

"Come on, Probie!" Tony called out, running toward the SUV.

"I will kill you 18 different ways with the next paperclip we find if you call me 'Probie' one more time, DiNozzo!" Ziva exclaimed. "Or would you rather go by Tony DiNardo?" Tony stopped and got right into Ziva's face.

"That… Was over the line." Tony said with a little bit of anger present in his voice.

"I am sorry…" Ziva said. "I should not have gotten so… upset."

"Don't apologize…" Tony said.

"It is a sign of weakness." Ziva finished, chuckling.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Faron Bridge)**

"You know, I'm jealous of CJ and Shaylene…" Koopie Koo said.

"Why?" Koops asked.

"Look at this view." Koopie Koo said, directing Koops' attention to the surrounding area.

"Wow…" Koops said. "I see what you mean…"

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Kakariko Village – General Store)**

"Welcome to Kako Mart, what can I get for you today?" The clerk asked.

"Two cases of water, please." Yugi said.

"Would you like the 15-pack or the 30-pack?" The clerk asked.

"15 pack." Yugi said.

"30 pack." Serenity said.

"Okay. That'll be 20 rupees for the 15, and 40 rupees for the 30 pack." The clerk said. Yugi and Joey handed him some rupees and they then left the store.

"Off ta da desert!" Joey exclaimed, as the teams got into their SUVs and drove off.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Faron Bridge)**

"You ready to win this?" Shaylene asked.

"You seem confident." CJ said.

"I just want you to be a little less nervous." Shaylene said. "I know you came in last in Gerudo Valley in your first race, but you weren't eliminated, and you still won the whole race."

"Yeah… Good point…" CJ said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Kakariko Village)**

"Yee hoo!" James exclaimed as he raced out of the village.

"Off to the desert!" Jessie said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (South Hyrule Field)**

"You up to going into the desert?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah. Toadsworth and I went into Gerudo Valley in our first season of the race." Peach said.

"Oh. Okay." Bowser said. "That's good to know."

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Kakariko Village)**

"I can't believe we're going home!" Ashley said, excited.

"I wonder if we'll get to go to the Spirit Temple." Mat said.

"I hope so!" Ashley exclaimed.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Faron Bridge)**

"Wow… Hyrule has a lot of bridges, huh, bro?" Luigi said.

"Yeah." Mario said.

"Man, I really hope we get to do that archery challenge again." Jr said.

"If we do, it's all you, Jr." Yoshi said.

"Really?" Jr asked. Yoshi nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Gerudo's Fortress)**

The two Koopas raced into a small stone fortress city in the desert. Walking around were several red haired women in purple tops and puffy pants, known as Gerudo. Koops and Koopie ran over to a nearby clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Koops asked.

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in the entire race. In this Roadblock, that person must __go to the Gerudo's Fortress Archery Range and shoot the targets to get 1000 points in two minutes. The targets consist of jars, which count as 25 points, and round targets, starting at 10 points at the rim going to 100 points in the center. Once they successfully score at least 1000 points in 2 minutes, they will receive their next clue." _Miles narrated.

"Warning: the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated." Koops said.

"_Due to last minute cancellations of a leg, the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated from the race." _Miles added.

"I'll do this one." Koops said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Gerudo Desert)**

"Hooo weee!" Joey exclaimed, as he and Yugi raced their SUVs through the desert. They laughed as they zoomed past the Marios and the Yoshis.

"Oh yeah! Gainin' ground, baby!" Joey exclaimed.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" CJ read. "Ready to test your skills with a bow, baby-girl?"

"Sure." Shaylene said.

"Okay. Good luck." CJ said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Faron Bridge)**

"James, check the map… Where's Gerudo's Fortress?" Jessie asked.

"Um… About 7 miles into the desert." James said.

"Okay." Jessie said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Bowser read. "I'll handle this one."

"Good luck." Peach said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Gerudo Desert)**

"We're almost there!"

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Tony read. "This is all you, Mossad Ninja."

"Okay." Ziva said.

**Koops (Gerudo Archery Range)**

"Time!" A nearby Gerudo yelled. Koops lowered his bow and waited as the Gerudo tallied his score. "890 points… Sorry, try again." 

"Dang!" Koops exclaimed.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Yugi read. "I'll do this one."

"I got this, Serenity." Joey said.

**Shaylene (Gerudo Archery Range)**

"Time!" The Gerudo yelled. Shaylene put her bow down, breathing heavily. The Gerudo tallied Shaylene's score. "475… Try again."

"475? Maybe I'm not as skilled with a bow as CJ thought." Shaylene said to herself.

**Mario & Luigi / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Mario read. "This must be the archery challenge from Season One."

"It is." Yoshi Jr said.

"I'll do it." Mario said.

"You're up, son." Yoshi said.

**Koops / Shaylene / Bowser / Ziva / Joey / Yugi / Mario / Yoshi Jr (Gerudo's Archery Range)**

"Time!" The Gerudo shouted, as everyone lowered their bows. Mario and Jr ran in and grabbed bows as the local Gerudo tallied everyone else's scores.

"980…" One said to Koops.

"550…" Another told Shaylene.

"995… So close…" A third said to Bowser.

"1400… Unbelievable!" Another said, handing a clue to Ziva.

"210… Nope…" Another said to Joey.

"Brooklyn Rage!" Joey exclaimed.

"320… Try again…" A woman told Yugi.

"Ready? Set... Fire!" The leader yelled as everyone readied their bows again and began to shoot.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Drive by marked car through the Haunted Wasteland to the Spirit Temple at the Desert Colossus." Ziva read.

"_Teams must now proceed through the sandstorm and ghost infested Haunted Wasteland until they reach the Spirit Temple at the Desert Colossus. It is at this temple, at which the Queen of Gerudo prays to the gods, that teams will find their next clue."_

"Please remove your shoes before entering the temple." Ziva continued.

"_Due to local customs, all racers must remove their shoes before entering the Spirit Temple, as it is believed by all in Hyrule to be holy ground."_ Miles narrated.

**Jessie & James / Mat & Ashley (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Jessie read.

"I got this one, Mat." Ashley said. "It's probably an archery challenge."

"I'll do it." James said. "I used to shoot a bow every day back at home as a little boy. I would shoot the targets, and Growly would fetch the arrows. Why, I remember when…"

"Reminisce later, James!" Jessie said. James rushed into the archery range, with Ashley just ahead of him. Mat then walked over to CJ.

"Shay's shooting?" He asked.

"I wanted her to test her bow skills." CJ said.

**Koops / Shaylene / Bowser / Mario / Yoshi Jr / Yugi / Joey / James / Ashley (Gerudo's Archery Range)**

Ashley and James ran in and grabbed their bows just as everyone was preparing to shoot.

"Good… everyone's still here." Ashley said.

"It was a good feeling getting to the archery range and seeing everyone there, because it meant that we had a good chance of staying in the race." Ashley said (After-Leg Interview).

"Good afternoon, Queen Ashley." A Gerudo said.

"Good afternoon, Nami." Ashley said.

"Ready… Aim… Fire!" Everyone began shooting.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Gerudo Desert – Haunted Wasteland)**

"Go left!" Tony said. "Your other left! Follow that flag! No the other flag! No, over there!"

"Tony!" Ziva shouted. "I cannot see in this sandstorm! Please shut up!"

**Koops / Shaylene / Bowser / Mario / Yoshi Jr / Yugi / Joey / James / Ashley (Gerudo's Archery Range)**

"Time!" Nami shouted. She and the other Gerudo tallied up the scores.

"Koops! 1140 points!"

"Shaylene… 990!"

"Bowser! 1005 points!"

"Mario! 450 points!"

"Yoshi Jr! 870 points!"

"Yugi and Joey! 545 points each!"

"James! 1205 points!"

"Queen Ashley, perfect score as always… 2500 points… Perfect bull's eye 25 times." Nami said. Ashley walked over to Shaylene and placed her hand on Shaylene's shoulder.

"Focus on the target. Aim a little below the center and you'll hit it." Ashley said. "Just pretend that each target is a Bulblin that's holding CJ hostage with a knife to his throat."

**Koops & Koopie Koo / Bowser & Peach / Jessie & James / Mat & Ashley (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Drive by marked car through the Haunted Wasteland to the Spirit Temple at the Desert Colossus." Koops read.

"Please remove your shoes before entering the temple." Bowser added.

"Wow… the Spirit Temple…" James gasped.

"Sweet! Home field advantage, here we come!" Ashley laughed.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Gerudo Desert – Haunted Wasteland)**

"We have passed this flag before." Ziva said. "We are lost."

"How do you know? All the flags look the same!" Tony said.

**Shaylene / Mario / Yoshi Jr / Yugi / Joey (Gerudo's Archery Range)**

"Time!" Nami yelled, grabbing a small butterfly shaped pendant from a nearby crate. "And, with another score of 2500 points… Shaylene!"

"Mario! 780 points!"

"Yoshi Jr! 990 points!"

"Yugi! 820 points!"

"Joey! 650 points!"

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Gerudo's Fortress)**

Shaylene ran out of the archery range, now wearing the rainbow colored, butterfly shaped pendant.

"How'd you get the Joy Pendant?" CJ asked.

"The Gerudo gave it to me for getting a perfect score." Shaylene said.

"How did you…?"

"Ashley told me to imagine that the targets were Bulblins ready to kill you." Shaylene said.

"I love you, Shay." CJ said, kissing his wife.

"I love you too, CJ." Shaylene said, handing CJ the clue.

"Drive by marked car through the Haunted Wasteland to the Spirit Temple at the Desert Colossus. Please remove your shoes before entering the temple." CJ read. "Let's boogie!"

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Desert Colossus)**

Ashley drove up to a tall stone structure in a desert oasis. Carved into the rock formation was a figure of a woman. At the bottom of the formation was a small set of stairs and a doorway. Ashley and Mat removed their shoes before running inside. They found themselves inside a mud stone temple. The first room was a simple set of stairs, with two doors at the top, and two serpent statues at the foot of the stairs. In front of the stairs was a clue box. Ashley ran over and grabbed the clue.

"Detour… Now or Then." She read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks related to the Hero of Time's adventures in the Spirit Temple… Now or Then. In either task, teams must navigate their way through the Spirit Temple to the inner chamber, where the Hero of Time rescued the Sage of Spirit by battling the evil witches Twinrova._

_In Now, teams will navigate through the temple, using only the large passageways. And they will navigate the temple as they are._

_In Then, teams will take a magical warp tile back to their childhood, which will enable them to use the small passageways throughout the temple. However, large stones blocks will barricade the large passages and anyone doing Then will not be able to move them. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"Let's do Now." Ashley said.

"Okay." Mat said.

**Mario / Yoshi Jr / Yugi / Joey (Gerudo's Archery Range)**

"Time!" Nami shouted.

"Joey…1000 points! Clear!"

"Yugi… 1150 points!"

"Yoshi Jr… 1200 points!"

"Mario… 975 points."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Gerudo's Fortress)**

"Drive by marked car through the Haunted Wasteland…" Yoshi read.

"…to the Spirit Temple at the Desert Colossus." Yugi added.

"Please remove your shoes before entering the temple." Joey finished.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Gerudo's Archery Range)**

"Mama Mia! I can't seem to do this!" Mario exclaimed.

"Please come with me…" A Gerudo said, leading Mario back outside to his brother in front of the fortress where Blaise waited.

"Mario and Luigi…" Blaise said. "All other teams have completed the Roadblock, and I'm sorry to inform you that you have both been eliminated from the race."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – ELIMINATED (4:47 PM)**

"It would've been nice to make it further, but we got to race three times. I guess this just tells me that I need to practice more with a bow." Mario said.

"Yeah…" Luigi said, sighing.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Desert Colossus)**

"Detour… Now or Then." Tony read.

"Now." Ziva said.

"Ok, let's do this." Tony said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Spirit Temple – Now Detour)**

Ashley burst her way through a door, where she and Mat found themselves looking at a smaller version of the statue outside. The statue's mouth was open, and inside it was a door. Connecting the door to a platform about two stories up was a stone bridge. Ashley rushed up to the bridge, with Mat right behind her. The two ran across the bridge and into the a long corridor. They ran through a door at the end of the corridor, which led to a large room with a tall stone platform in the center. On the platform was a clue box. Ashley ran up and grabbed the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop… The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Ashley read.

"_After completing the Detour, teams must cross the Haunted Wasteland again to find this place… The Carpet Shop. This floating carpet shop, located on the other side of the Haunted Wasteland, near Gerudo's Fortress, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_ Miles narrated.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour… Now or Then." Koops read.

"Let's do Then." Koopie Koo said.

"Okay." Koops said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Spirit Temple)**

The Koopa King and Mushroom Queen ran into the temple and grabbed their clue.

"Detour…" Bowser read. "Now or Then."

"Now." Peach said. "I don't feel like being a little kid again. I've done that enough by accident."

"Yeah… Sorry about the whole Fountain of Youth incident…" Bowser said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Carpet Shop)**

(The camera rushes toward a small floating carpet above a quicksand pit. Laid out on the carpet are various items. In front of it are Miles and a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed man in a white muscle shirt and jeans)

"Welcome home, guys." The man said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ashley said.

"Thanks, Lance." Mat smiled.

"Mat and Ashley…" Miles said. "You… Are team number one!"

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 1****st**** Place / 7:03 PM**

"Yes!" Mat exclaimed.

"Boo yah!" Ashley cheered, kissing her husband.

"I have more good news…" Miles said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a trip to sunny Isle Delfino, where you will enjoy a week-long stay at Hotel Delfino, a sunset dinner on Sirena Beach, a tour of Pianta Village, snorkeling in Noki Bay, and a boat ride around Delfino Plaza, as well as two free week-long passes to Pinna Park."

"Oh wow…" Ashley gasped.

"And you can enjoy all this after the race." Miles said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour… Now or Then." CJ read. Shaylene looked at the clue.

"Then." Shaylene said. "Just once, I'd like to know what it'd be like for us to be the same age."

"You got it, baby-girl." CJ said, as the two stepped on the magic tile. Shaylene remained the same but CJ was now 12 years old. He was now the same height as Shaylene, he had braces and his facial stubble was gone.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Spirit Temple – Inner Chamber)**

"Proceed to the pit stop… the Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Ziva read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Desert Colossus)**

"There it is!" Tea exclaimed, pointing to the Spirit Temple. The gang ran inside and grabbed their clues.

"Detour… Now or Then." Yugi read.

"Now?" Tea asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Joey said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Spirit Temple – Inner Chamber)**

"Proceed to the pit stop… The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Koops read.

"Let's roll, Koops!" Koopie Koo said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour… Now or Then." Yoshi read.

"Then." Jr said.

"Okay." Yoshi said, as they stepped on the tile and Yoshi reverted to his childhood.

**Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Lance said.

"Koops and Koopie Koo…" Miles said. "You're team number two."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 2****nd**** Place / 7:37 PM**

"Awesome!"

**Jessie & James: Dating (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour… Now or Then." Jessie said.

"Now." James said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Spirit Temple – Inner Chamber)**

"Proceed to the pit stop… The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Bowser read.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Spirit Temple)**

"Come on, take the left corridor!" CJ exclaimed.

**Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." Lance said.

"Tony and Ziva…" Miles said. "You're team number three."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 3****rd**** Place / 8:00 PM**

"Not bad…" Tony said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Spirit Temple)**

"Dang! Which way do we go?" Joey asked.

"Try the left!"

**Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." Lance said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Peach…" Miles said. "You're team number four."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 4****th**** Place / 8:19 PM**

"Dang! I wanted first!" Bowser said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity / Jessie & James (Spirit Temple – Inner Chamber)**

The three teams ran into the inner chamber and grabbed their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop…" Yugi said.

"…the Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Joey added.

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Jessie finished.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity / Jessie & James (Carpet Shop)**

The three teams pulled up to the Carpet Shop and ran toward the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert…" Lance said.

"Jessie and James… You're team number five." Miles said. "Yugi and Tea, that makes you team number six. Joey and Serenity, you're team number seven."

**Jessie & James: Dating – 5****th**** Place / 8:45 PM**

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 6****th**** Place / 8:45 PM**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 7****th**** Place / 8:45 PM**

"Dang! Seventh?" Joey said. "We gotta do better next time."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Spirit Temple – Inner Chamber)**

"Dad! There it is!" Jr yelled, as Yoshi returned to normal. The two grabbed their clue and where teleported outside, where they ripped it open.

"Proceed to the pit stop… The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Yoshi read.

"Let's go!" Jr exclaimed.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Spirit Temple – Inner Chamber)**

The Hylian Royals ran into the chamber as CJ returned to his normal age. He opened the clue box.

"Uh oh… Last clue…" He said, grabbing the clue. The two were teleported out to the Desert Colossus, where CJ ripped open the clue. "Proceed to the Pit Stop… The Carpet Shop… This could be it, baby-girl."

"When I opened the clue after the Detour, my heart sank…" CJ said. "In my first race, my first wife and I came in last place in Gerudo Valley in Leg Three, but we were spared elimination. I knew Shaylene and I weren't gonna be that lucky…"

**Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

A team rushed toward the mat. They stood on the mat and caught their breath, broken expressions on their faces.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert…" Lance said.

"Thanks, Uncle Lance."

"CJ and Shaylene…" Miles said.

"Lay it on me, dude." CJ said.

"You… Are team number eight and you are still in the Amazing Race!"

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 8****th**** Place / 9:27 PM**

"What?" CJ exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Miles said.

"I was relieved when we reached the pit stop and found out we were still in it, though I felt bad for whoever was behind us." CJ said. "I didn't want to be eliminated. Not for me, but for Shaylene. I want her to get out and see as much of the world as she can. I think her parents would've wanted it that way."

"I told you we'd get through it." Shaylene said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Carpet Shop)**

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." Lance said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Miles said. "You're the last team to arrive." Blaise then walked out.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise said.

"It hurts going home, but at the same time, I'm happy for CJ and Shaylene." Yoshi said. "CJ's been through a lot since his first race, and he deserves to stay in this race."

"Shaylene too." Jr said. "I mean, after losing her family, it would've been devastating to get eliminated from the Amazing Race, too…"

(The camera zooms away from the desert and the Yoshis climb into a cab and ride away.)

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"_

Leg 3 trivia:

- The double-elimination was due to the last minute changing and the last minute removal of a leg. Leg Three was originally Corneria, with Leg Four being Gerudo Valley.

-The Fountain of Youth comment from Bowser is a reference to the Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode where Peach was dropped in the Fountain of Youth and became a baby.

-The greeter at the pit stop was Lance Dragmire, former King of Gerudo, and Ashley's father.

"_Next week on The Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams head to the spooky Haunted Sector, making Shaylene uneasy…"_

"This is scary…" Shaylene said.

"It's okay, baby-girl. I'm here for you." CJ said, holding Shaylene close to him.

"_And the race's first Yield catches a team off guard…"_

"Yielded? But why us?"

"Someone's got a grudge."

"_Don't miss Leg Four of the Amazing Race Superstars!"_


	5. Leg Four: Stupid Bottle Caps

A/N: I thank you all for the feedback I'm getting. Judging by reader feedback, this seems to be my best TAR fic yet. I hope I can keep it that way.

Review Responses:

**DonPianta- **Yes, judging by the games, Mario is perfect at everything. But, someone had to get eliminated, and sadly, it was them. And, where it was a double-elimination leg, the Yoshis also had to go. 9 times out of 10, my eliminations are randomly chosen out of a hat prior to the start of the fic. I agree… It was ironic that Bowser read "please remove your shoes". I didn't actually realize that as I was writing it, so thanks for pointing that out to me.

**charz456- **Thank you. It's great to know that people like the fics I'm writing. Actually, the Hyrule I use (in all my fics) is a mixture of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time. The layout is the same as Twilight Princess, but the Gerudo Desert of TP is mixed with Gerudo Valley & the Haunted Wasteland from OoT.

**Champ 15- **One more thing. If you pay attention to the Mario games that have dialogue, as well as go back and watch the old Mario cartoons, it's pretty clear that Bowser has a thing for Peach. I just decided to make it that she felt the same way towards him, which led to them being a couple.

_Loading the save file… Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Four: "****Who knew your stupid bottle caps were so handy?"**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race…"_

"_Ten teams left the Eldin Province of Hyrule for the Gerudo Desert in western Hyrule…"_

"Drive by marked car through South Hyrule Field and across the Faron Bridge to Gerudo's Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race."

"_Making one racer nervous…"_

"Gerudo Valley in Leg Three?" CJ asked. "I feel like we ARE repeating Season One… Man, I hope not." He and Shaylene then ran out of the city and started back down the mountain.

"_At the Roadblock, racers were faced with an archery challenge where they had to score at least 1000 points in 2 minutes by shooting various targets and clay jars…"_

"Roadblock… Who's got a steady hand?" Tony read. "This is all you, Mossad Ninja."

"Time!" A nearby Gerudo yelled. Koops lowered his bow and waited as the Gerudo tallied his score. "890 points… Sorry, try again." 

"Dang!" Koops exclaimed.

"Time!" The Gerudo shouted, as everyone lowered their bows. Mario and Jr ran in and grabbed bows as the local Gerudo tallied everyone else's scores.

"980…" One said to Koops.

"550…" Another told Shaylene.

"995… So close…" A third said to Bowser.

"_And one team was met with an unfortunate surprise…"_

"Warning: the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated."

"Mario and Luigi…" Blaise said. "All other teams have completed the Roadblock, and I'm sorry to inform you that you have both been eliminated from the race."

"It would've been nice to make it further, but we got to race three times. I guess this just tells me that I need to practice more with a bow." Mario said.

"Yeah…" Luigi said, sighing.

"_At the Detour, teams were faced with the task of navigating Gerudo's Spirit Temple, either as they were, or as children, in a unique time-related task, inspired by the Hero of Time's adventures nearly 1000 years ago…"_

"Detour… Now or Then." She read.

"Let's do Now." Ashley said.

"Okay." Mat said.

"Detour… Now or Then." Koops read.

"Let's do Then." Koopie Koo said.

"Okay." Koops said.

"_Married couple Mat & Ashley used Ashley's knowledge of her homeland to gain an advantage and come in first…"_

"Welcome home, guys." The man said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ashley said.

"Thanks, Lance." Mat smiled.

"Mat and Ashley…" Miles said. "You… Are team number one!"

"Yes!" Mat exclaimed.

"Boo yah!" Ashley cheered, kissing her husband.

"I have more good news…" Miles said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a trip to sunny Isle Delfino, where you will enjoy a week-long stay at Hotel Delfino, a sunset dinner on Sirena Beach, a tour of Pianta Village, snorkeling in Noki Bay, and a boat ride around Delfino Plaza, as well as two free week-long passes to Pinna Park."

"_While father and son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr met with the fate of being the double-elimination leg's second victim, coming in last just behind married Hylians CJ & Shaylene…"_

"CJ and Shaylene…" Miles said.

"Lay it on me, dude." CJ said.

"You… Are team number eight and you are still in the Amazing Race!"

"What?" CJ exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Miles said.

"I was relieved when we reached the pit stop and found out we were still in it, though I felt bad for whoever was behind us." CJ said. "I didn't want to be eliminated. Not for me, but for Shaylene. I want her to get out and see as much of the world as she can. I think her parents would've wanted it that way."

"I told you we'd get through it." Shaylene said.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." Lance said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Miles said. "You're the last team to arrive." Blaise then walked out.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise said.

"It hurts going home, but at the same time, I'm happy for CJ and Shaylene." Yoshi said. "CJ's been through a lot since his first race, and he deserves to stay in this race."

"Shaylene too." Jr said. "I mean, after losing her family, it would've been devastating to get eliminated from the Amazing Race, too…"

"_Eight teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Mat & Ashley "on fire" in the desert ; Yoshis & Marios "dehydrated" and double-eliminated

(The camera rushes through Gerudo's Fortress and into the Haunted Wasteland, where Blaise stands in front of the Carpet Shop, garbed in a sweatshirt, as the sun rises over the desert.)

"This is the Haunted Wasteland, in Hyrule's Gerudo Valley. At the edge of the sandstorm-ridden desert is this place: The Carpet Shop. This shop, which sells rare goods, was the third pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Mat & Ashley keep up their lead? Can CJ & Shaylene recover from their fear-inducing fall to second to last? Mat & Ashley, who were first to arrive at 7:03 PM, will depart at 7:03 AM."

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 1****st**** to depart / 7:03 AM**

(The two stand on the world map, both wearing sweatshirts and jeans. Mat's is a simple blue sweatshirt, and Ashley's is purple and reads "Gerudos Do It Better" in pink letters.)

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Mat read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must take a taxi to Castle Town and get on any available flight to fly 1,350 miles to __the Haunted Sector. Once there, they must take a taxi about one mile to Boo's Lookout Tower. It is here that teams will find their next clue."_ Blaise narrated.

"Let's book it!" Mat said, as he and Ashley ran into Gerudo's Fortress, where eight taxis waited. "Castle Town Airport, fast!"

"You got it, dude!"

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 2****nd**** to depart / 7:37 PM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Koops read.

"The Haunted Sector?" Koopie Koo asked. "Wh-why do we have to go there?"

"It'll be okay, Koopie…" Koops said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Castle Town Airport)**

The two ran into the airport and over to the help desk.

"Who has the earliest flight to the Haunted Sector?" Mat asked.

"The what?" The clerk asked.

"The Haunted Sector." Mat replied.

"You're crazy for wanting to go there, but I won't stop you." The clerk said. "The next flight leaves at 8:45 AM, and arrives in the Haunted Sector at 3:10 PM."

"Okay, what airline has that flight?" Ashley asked.

"That would be Boo Airlines." The clerk said. "The counter is down the hallway and to the left, you can't miss it."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers- 3****rd**** to depart / 8:00 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Tony read.

"Let's go, Tony." Ziva said. "We need to get to the airport, fast."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Castle Town Airport, Help Desk)**

"What airline has the next flight to the Haunted Sector?" Koops asked.

"Th-the Haunted S-Sector?" The clerk gasped.

"The Haunted Sector." Koopie Koo said.

"The Haunted Sector?" The other clerk asked.

"The Haunted Sector!" Another person exclaimed.

"Th-the H-Haunted S-Sector?" A nearby flight attendant exclaimed.

"Geez! Is there an echo in here or something?" Koops asked. "Yes! We want to go to the Haunted Sector!"

"Okay, okay, relax." The clerk said. "Boo Airlines has a flight leaving at 8:45 AM and arriving in the Haunted Sector at 3:10 PM."

"Thanks…" Koops said, as he and Koopie Koo walked away. "Man, those people are crazy."

**Bowser & Peach: Married- 4****th**** to depart / 8:19 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"Oh wow, the Haunted Sector…" Peach said. "That's so cool."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Castle Town Airport, Help Desk)**

"What airline has the next flight to the Haunted Sector?" Tony asked.

"All flights to the Haunted Sector run through Boo Airlines." The clerk said. "The next flight to your doom leaves at 8:45 AM and arrives in the Land of Darkness and Despair at 3:10 PM."

"Let's go, Ziva… to the Edge of Darkness!" Tony said, running off.

"He said Land of Darkness!" Ziva shouted, chasing after her partner.

**FLIGHT 1 (Boo Airlines) – Departure (Castle Town) / 8:45 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Castle Town for the spooky Haunted Sector, carrying married couples Mat & Ashley and Koops & Koopie Koo, and dating HCIS agents Tony & Ziva."_ Blaise narrated.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 5****th**** to depart / 8:45 AM**

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 6****th**** to depart / 8:45 AM**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 7****th**** to depart / 8:45 AM**

The three teams stood side-by-side on the world map, waiting to open their clues. They received the signal and opened the clues.

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector…" Jessie read.

"Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue." Yugi continued.

"You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Joey finished.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Castle Town Airport, Help Desk)**

"Yo! What airline has the next flight to the Haunted Sector?" Bowser asked.

"Geez, that place is popular today..." The clerk said. "All Haunted Sector flights run through Boo Airlines."

"And when does the next one leave?" Bowser asked.

"9:45 AM, and it arrives in the Haunted Sector at 4:45 PM, after a brief connection in Toad Town." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Bowser said.

**(Boo Airlines Counter)**

"Yo, we need tickets on the 9:45 AM flight to the Haunted Sector." Bowser said.

"Okay…" The clerk said. "Here ya go." Bowser grabbed his tickets and he and Peach walked off.

**Jessie & James / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Castle Town Airport, Help Desk)**

"We need to get on the next flight to the Haunted Sector…" Jessie said.

"Us too." Yugi said.

"Same here." Joey added.

"Man, people are taking flights to their doom left and right today…" The clerk said. "Boo Airlines has the next flight, leaving at 9:45 AM."

"Yikes! That only gives us 20 minutes!" Joey exclaimed.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – Last to depart / 9:27 AM**

(CJ and Shaylene stand on the world map. In CJ's hand is the clue. He's dressed in a green t-shirt bearing the mark of Hyrule, as well as a pair of jeans. Shaylene is wearing a green shirt with a picture of her family, as well as pair of pink shorts.)

"We're both wearing green today because this day is known as Faojarai in Hyrule. It's the festival of Spring, and a day devoted to the goddess of Courage, Farore." CJ said (Pre-Leg). "And though I'm pretty sure we're leaving Hyrule, we still wanted to honor one of our national holidays."

CJ ripped open the clue.

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." He read.

**Jessie & James / Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Castle Town Airport, Boo Airlines Counter)**

"Can we get on the 9:45 AM flight to the Haunted Sector?" Jessie asked.

"Us too, please." Joey said.

"Same here." Yugi said. Jessie's clerk printed tickets for her and James.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 2****nd**** on FLIGHT 2**

Yugi's & Joey's typed something into the computer.

"I'm sorry…" One clerk said. "There aren't any seats left, I'm afraid…"

"Oh man…" Joey said. "When's da next flight?"

"10:45 AM." The clerk said. "Arriving in the Haunted Sector at 5:30 PM."

"Okay, we'll take tickets on that." Yugi said.

"We will too, please." Serenity added.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 3**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – 2****nd**** on FLIGHT 3**

"We're in a real tight spot here…" Yugi said (During-Leg). "We're on the latest flight out of the airport, behind everyone. Hopefully we can pull ahead here."

**FLIGHT 2 (Boo Airlines) – Departure (Castle Town) / 9:45 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Castle Town for the Haunted Sector, carrying married couple Bowser & Peach and dating couple Jessie & James."_ Blaise narrated.

**FLIGHT 3 (Boo Airlines) – Departure (Castle Town) / 10:45 AM**

"_This is the final flight leaving Castle Town for the Haunted Sector, carrying married couples Yugi & Tea and CJ & Shaylene, and siblings Joey & Serenity."_ Blaise narrated.

A plane flew towards a medium airport in a large forest. Flying around the forest were small round white ghost creatures, known as Boos. About a mile from the airport was a tall tower. Just beyond it was a group of trees. Attached to the trees were small tree houses, connected by narrow wooden bridges. Just past the village of tree houses was a large, fog-covered lake. Off in the distance was a tall lighthouse, which illuminated the small shore bordering the South Mushroom Sea. In the northern corner of the forest was a large mansion. The plane slowly touched down on the runway.

**FLIGHT 1 (Boo Airlines) – Arrival (Haunted Sector) / 3:10 PM**

The three leading teams ran out of the airport.

"Taxi!" Mat yelled, hailing a cab. Tony and Koops quickly followed suit. All three teams breathed a sigh of nervous excitement as three cabs pulled up.

"Get us to…" Mat said.

"Boo's Lookout Tower." Koops said.

"And fast!" Tony exclaimed. The three cabs then raced off.

**(Boo's Lookout Tower)**

Two cabs pulled up to the tall tower. The two teams jumped out and ran toward the clue box.

"Come on, Koopie!"

"Move it, Mat!"

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Currently in 1****st**

**Mat & Ashley: Married – Currently in 2****nd**

"Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between one of two ways to get to their next destination and find their next clue... Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms. In Tree Tops, teams must climb to the top of Boo's Lookout Tower, and then walk 4 1/2 miles across the Boo's Tree House bridges to get to their next destination: Boo Lake. However, the bridges fork at every other house and at each fork is two signs. One hides a Route Marker. The other is blank. At each fork, teams must choose a sign. A nearby Boo will then flip the sign. If it has a Route Marker behind it, teams may continue. If not, they must return to the Lookout Tower and start the Detour over. And, the signs also change frequently, so the correct paths may change._

_In Tunnel Bottoms, teams must enter the underground Haunted Tunnels, which were used as a hiding place over 200 years ago when the famous Blubba Clan invaded the Haunted Sector. Teams must then navigate through this confusing maze of tunnels, which are rumored to be haunted by the ghost of Boos killed by the Blubba Clan, until they reach Boo Lake, 4 1/2 miles from Boo's Lookout Tower._

_Once teams reach Boo Lake, they will find their next clue." _Blaise narrated.

"Which one should we do?" Mat asked.

"Let's do Tree Tops." Ashley said.

"I wanna do Tunnel Bottoms, Koops." Koopie Koo said.

"Okay, Tunnel Bottoms it is." Koops said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers**

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do." The driver said. "Boo Lighthouse Tower."

"No! Boo's LOOKOUT Tower!" Tony exclaimed. "Ugh… foreigners…"

"Tony, you are such a xenophobe…" Ziva said.

"I am not Xena-phobic…" Tony said. "Hot women running around in tight leather… I might be a little Ziva-phobic, though."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Haunted Tunnels)**

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Koops exclaimed, as the walls behind him moved and formed a different passageway.

"What the heck?" Koopie Koo wondered.

"Is it just me… or does this season of the race involve a lot of haunted and abandoned locations?" Koops asked.

"No… It's not just you." Koopie Koo said. "Forever Forest… Gusty Gulch… Boo's Mansion… the creepily abandoned Hidden Village… the Haunted Wasteland… and now the Haunted Sector…"

"It's kinda spooky." Koops said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The Gerudo Queen and Zora King ran up to a fork in the path, where a Boo waited near two signs.

"Choooose a sign…" The Boo said. Mat and Ashley whispered to each other for a moment.

"Left." Mat said. The Boo flipped over the sign, which revealed a red "X".

"Noooooope… Return to the start." The Boo said.

"Dang!" Mat exclaimed.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." Tony read.

"Tree Tops." Tony said. "I ain't walking through a dark tunnel. It could be filled with rats."

"Wimp." Ziva said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Boo Airlines) – Arrival (Haunted Sector) / 4:45 PM**

Bowser, Peach, Jessie and James ran out of the airport.

"TAXI!" Bowser and Jessie shouted. Bowser chuckled as a taxi stopped in front of him. He then did what he does best: grabbed Peach, jumped into the cab, and raced away.

"Dang!" Jessie exclaimed.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Right." Mat said. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a race flag.

"Continue." He said. Mat and Ashley ran along the path until they came to another fork.

"Left." Ashley said. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing another flag.

"YES!" The two cheered. They rushed down the path and came to a third fork.

"Left." Mat said. The Boo flipped over the sign, this time revealing an "X". "DANG!"

"Return to the Lookout Tower." The Boo said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Haunted Tunnels)**

"WHOA!" Koops shouted, as a stone wall shot up from the ground to the ceiling, creating a dead end.

"Looks like we gotta turn around…" Koopie Koo said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms…" Bowser read. "Tunnel Bottoms sounds like fun!"

"Okay, let's do that one then." Peach agreed.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Haunted Sector Airport)**

"TAXI!" Jessie shouted as a taxi raced by. "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Another taxi sped by. "HEY!" James watched as a taxi raced toward him. He jumped out in the road and held out a small bag of bottle caps. The taxi screeched to a stop in front of him.

"Whoa! Are those Chuckola Cola bottle caps?" The cabbie asked.

"Yup." James said, as he and Jessie climbed in. "Get us to Boo's Lookout Tower and they're yours." The taxi raced away.

"Wow… Who knew your stupid bottle caps were so handy?" Jessie joked.

"My bottle caps are not stupid!" James whined. "They're collector's items!"

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Mat said, as the Boo flipped open a sign. Behind the sign was a race flag.

"Continue." The Boo said, as the duo ran down the path to another fork in the road.

"Left." Ashley said, as the Boo flipped over the sign, revealing another race flag.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Haunted Tunnels)**

Koops and Koopie Koo ran towards a light at the end of a tunnel. They breathed a sigh of relief as they ran out and found themselves on the shores of a fog-covered lake.

"Look! The clue box!" Koops shouted. The two Koopas ran over to the box and grabbed their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse. Once there, you will find your next clue."

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams may take one of these marked cars…" _Blaise stood in front of eight marked cars marked with red-and-yellow race stickers on the windshield. _"…and drive themselves 5 miles to the Boo Lighthouse, where they will find their next clue."_

"Caution: Yield Ahead." Koops continued.

"_This is the first of two Yield points in the race. __A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield… that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Blaise said, as he stood on a red-and-yellow mat in front a tall lighthouse. Behind him was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourglass. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. Once all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they can continue racing."_

"Let's go!" Koops exclaimed.

**FLIGHT 3 (Boo Airlines) – Arrival (Haunted Sector) / 5:30 PM**

The three trailing teams ran out of the airport and onto the streets.

"Taxi!" CJ exclaimed. A taxi pulled up to the sidewalk where the three teams stood. CJ and Shaylene climbed in. "Can you call two more taxis, please?"

"Sure." The driver said.

"And then get us to Boo's Lookout Tower, quickly." CJ said.|

"You got it, dude." The driver said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Thanks, man." James said, as the former Rockets ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Hey! Where are the bottle caps?" The cabbie exclaimed.

"You're not getting my rare bottle caps!" James said. "I'd be stupid to give those up." Jessie then grabbed and ripped open the clue.

"Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." She said.

"Tunnel Bottoms." James said. "Knowing my luck, we'd keep picking the wrong signs if we did Tree Tops."

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Right." Mat said. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a race flag. The couple ran past the fork and found a ladder. They climbed down the ladder and found themselves standing next to the Haunted Tunnels exit on the shores of Boo Lake. They ran over to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Drive by marked car to Boo Lighthouse, where you will find your next clue." Mat read. "Caution: Yield Ahead."

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Haunted Sector Airport)**

Two more taxis pulled up, and the duelists climbed in.

"Get us to Boo's Lookout Tower, as fast as possible, please." Tea said.

"Boo's Lookout Tower, man. And step on it." Joey said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"I can see the lake from here…" Tony said, as they approached a fork.

"Left." Ziva said, after thinking for a moment. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a race flag. The two then walked over to the ladder and climbed down to the shores of Boo Lake as Bowser and Peach ran out of the tunnels. Both teams grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Drive by marked car to Boo Lighthouse, where you will find your next clue." Tony read.

"Caution: Yield Ahead." Bowser finished.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Detour…" CJ read. "Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms."

"Which one's easier?" Shaylene asked.

"Tree Tops is just a matter of picking a sign." CJ said. "But if we pick the wrong one, we have to start over… And they keep changing frequently."

"Tunnel Bottoms, then." Shaylene said.

"Okay." CJ said, as the two entered the Haunted Tunnels.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Boo Lighthouse)**

The married couple pulled up to a tall lighthouse at the edge of the sea. In front of it was a clue box and in front of that was the Yield mat. They rushed over to the Yield mat and smirked.

"We choose to Yield Koops and Koopie Koo…" Mat said, placing the Koopas' picture on the board. Ashley then grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" She read.

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must climb a set of stairs to the top of the lighthouse. What they don't know is at the top, they will be asked how many steps they climbed to reach the top. If they correctly answer the question, they will receive their next clue. If they are incorrect, they must take the elevator to the bottom and try again."_ Blaise narrated.

"You're up, dude." Ashley said. Mat ran into the lighthouse.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." Yugi read.

"Tree Tops." Tea said.

"Take your pick, Serenity." Joey said.

"Tree Tops." Serenity said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Haunted Tunnels)**

Shaylene screamed as a wall dropped out of the ceiling behind her and blocked the exit tunnel. A Boo then flew by, chuckling as it did.

"This is scary…" Shaylene said.

"It's okay, baby-girl. I'm here for you." CJ said, holding Shaylene close to him.

"Thanks…" Shaylene said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Haunted Tunnels)**

Jessie looked around after the sound of Shaylene's scream echoed throughout the tunnels.

"Uh oh… Someone else is here." She said. "We better find the way outta here, fast."

"No kidding." James said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Boo Lighthouse)**

The Koopas ran up to the lighthouse and frowned at the sight of the Yield board.

"Yielded? But why us?" Koopie wondered.

"Someone's got a grudge." Koops said.

**Mat (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Almost there…" Mat stopped to catch his breath and then continued walking up the stairs. He soon reached the top, where a Boo waited.

"How many steps did you climb to get here?" The Boo asked.

"Wait… How many what did I do to what now?" Mat questioned, shocked. "Um… 135."

"I'm sorry." The Boo said. "That is incorrect. Please ride the elevator to the bottom and try again."

"Dang!" Mat said, entering the elevator.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Bowser read.

"I'll do it." Peach said.

"Okay, good luck, babe." Bowser said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Boo's Tree Houses)**

Yugi and Tea approached a fork in the path. Joey and Serenity were about two forks behind them.

"Left." Yugi said.

"Right." Serenity chose.

The Boos turned over the signs, causing both teams to groan loudly.

"Please return to the Lookout Tower and start again." Both Boos said.

**CJ & Shaylene / Jessie & James (Haunted Tunnels)**

Both teams ran down a hallway and found themselves in a short corridor, next to each other.

"Hi, Jessie." CJ said.

"Was that you that screamed?" Jessie asked, looking at Shaylene, who had her arms curled around CJ's waist.

"Yeah…" Shaylene said. "I'm not a big fan of ghosts… Or walls that drop out of the ceiling."

"Come on, I think we're almost out." James said. The four ran down the corridor and found themselves on the shores of Boo Lake. They ran over and grabbed their clue. CJ nervously swallowed at the sight of only two clues in the box after grabbing theirs.

"Drive by marked car to Boo Lighthouse." Jessie read.

"Caution: Yield Ahead." CJ finished. "Uh-oh… That could be trouble."

"My first instinct upon seeing the Yield was that the teams ahead of us would target us." CJ said. "I mean, in Season One, Saria and I were Yielded three times, came in last in three non-eliminations and still managed to win the race despite Saria's sprained ankle. I think a lot of people considered us far too lucky and want to see me gone as quickly as possible, but at the same time, I think people might be less threatened by me because of Shaylene's age and inexperience in the race. Hopefully, we can prove them wrong."

**Mat / Peach (Boo Lighthouse)**

Peach rushed into the lighthouse, with Mat right behind her. She reached the first landing and stopped to catch her breath, while Mat kept running.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (?)**

"Look what you did, Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

"What I did?" Tony asked. "Why is it my fault?"

"Because, Tony…" Ziva said. "YOU are the one driving… And YOU are the one who got us lost."

"I did NOT get us lost." Tony said. "I'm just taking the scenic route."

"We do not have time to take the scenic route, DiNozzo." Ziva said. "We are in a race!"

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Right." Yugi said.

"Proceed…" The Boo said, revealing a race flag.

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Joey said, as he reached the same fork that Yugi had just passed. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a race flag.

"Continue." He said.

**CJ & Shaylene / Jessie & James / Koops & Koopie Koo (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Thank Din… Koops and Koopie Koo were Yielded…" CJ sighed. The two teams ran over and grabbed their clues, just as the last bit of sand reached the bottom of the hourglass.

"Yes!" Koops exclaimed, grabbing his clue.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Koops read.

"I'll do it." Koopie Koo said.

"I'll handle this one, baby-girl." CJ said.

"This one's all mine." Jessie said.

**Mat (Boo Lighthouse)**

Mat caught his breath as he reached the top of the lighthouse.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"205." Mat said.

"Yes." The Boo said, handing Mat his clue. Mat stepped into the elevator and rode it back to the bottom of the lighthouse.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – Currently in 1****st**** (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Proceed on foot through the Forest of Illusion to the pit stop… the Haunted Mansion." Mat read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must navigate their way on foot through the Forest of Illusion to this place: the Haunted Mansion. This mansion, home to the spooky King Boo, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_ Blaise narrated.

"Let's go!" Mat said.

**Yugi & Tea / Joey & Serenity (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Joey said.

"Right." Yugi said. The Boo flipped over the signs. Yugi's revealed a race flag, while Joey's held a red "X".

"Aw man!" Joey exclaimed.

"Good luck, guys!" Tea said.

**Peach / CJ / Jessie / Koopie Koo (Boo Lighthouse)**

Peach breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the top of the lighthouse, with CJ and Koopie right behind her.

"How many steps did you climb to get here, Peach?" The Boo asked.

"Uh… 250." Peach said.

"Sorry, that's incorrect." The Boo said. "Take the elevator to the bottom and try again." CJ then stepped forward.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"205." CJ said.

"Correct." The Boo said. CJ stepped into the elevator and Koopie Koo soon arrived.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"Uh… whoa, I was NOT prepared for this…" Koopie sat down and thought for a moment. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and began to write some numbers down. As Jessie began to reach the top of the lighthouse, Koopie stood up and said: "205."

"Correct." The Boo said. Koopie grabbed her clue and rode the elevator to the bottom.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Boo Lighthouse) – Currently in 2****nd**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Boo Lighthouse) – Currently in 3****rd**

"Proceed on foot through the Forest of Illusion…" CJ read.

"…to the pit stop… The Haunted Mansion." Koops finished.

**Jessie (Boo Lighthouse)**

"How many steps did you climb to get here?" The Boo asked, as Jessie reached the top. Stunned, Jessie replied:

"3."

The Boo did his best to stop himself from laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry…" He said. "That's incorrect. Please return to the bottom of the lighthouse via the elevator and try again."

"I felt so stupid when I got into the elevator." Jessie said. "I was caught completely off guard by the question at the top, and for some reason, I thought he asked how many floors the lighthouse was."

"Even if that was the question, your answer was still off." James said.

"Shut up." Jessie said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a race flag. Yugi and Tea ran down the path to the ladder and climbed down to the shores of Boo Lake. Tea ran over and grabbed their clue, while Yugi walked over to one of the waiting SUVs.

"Drive by marked car to Boo Lighthouse. Caution: Yield Ahead." Tea read.

"Uh oh… Let's move it!" Yugi exclaimed.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers (Boo Lighthouse)**

The HCIS agents pulled up to the lighthouse and ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Tony asked. "I'll do this one, Ziva."

**Jessie / Peach (Boo Lighthouse)**

Peach stopped to catch her breath and the top of the lighthouse.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"205." Peach said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing Peach the clue. She stepped into the elevator and rode it to the bottom.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – Currently in 4****th**

"Proceed on foot through the Forest of Illusion to the pit stop… the Haunted Mansion." Peach read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Joey said. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a red "X".

"No. Return to the Lookout Tower." The Boo said.

"Darn it!" Joey exclaimed.

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Yugi read.

"I'll do it." Tea said.

**Jessie / Tony (Boo Lighthouse)**

Jessie ran up to the top and stopped to catch her breath.

"How many steps did you climb to reach the top?" The Boo asked.

"205." Jessie said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing Jessie the clue.

**Jessie & James: Dating – Currently in 5****th**** (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Proceed on foot through the Forest of Illusion to the pit stop… the Haunted Mansion." Jessie read.

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

Blaise stood on the world map with a large Boo wearing a gold crown set with a red ruby.

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" The Boo, King Boo, said.

"Thank you." One racer said.

"CJ and Shaylene…" Blaise said. "You're team number one."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1****st**** Place / 9:34 PM**

"It was a big relief getting to the pit stop and finding out that we were in first." CJ said. "I was happy to know that Shaylene would still have the feeling of running the race."

**Tony / Tea (Boo Lighthouse)**

Tea reached a landing and stopped to catch her breath.

"Yikes, this thing is tall…" She mumbled.

Meanwhile, Tony reached the top and the Boo looked at him.

"How many steps did you climb to reach the top of this lighthouse?" The Boo asked.

"Huh?" Tony asked, dumbfounded.

"Getting to the top of the lighthouse and being asked how many steps I climbed instead of being given a clue, I was really caught off guard." Tony said.

"Tony has not yet learned to expect the unexpected." Ziva said.

"196." Tony said.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The Boo said. "Please take the elevator to the bottom of the lighthouse and try it again."

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

(A team rushes forward and steps onto the mat, nervous to hear their fate.)

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" King Boo said.

"Thank you."

"Koops and Koopie Koo…" Blaise said. "You are team number two."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 2****nd**** Place / 9:58 PM**

Koops breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not bad."

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Joey said. The Boo flipped a sign, revealing a race flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed, as he and Serenity climbed down a ladder to the shores of Boo Lake. He opened the clue box and became noticeably nervous.

"You okay, Big Brother?" Serenity asked.

"Last clue…" Joey said. He grabbed it and ripped it open. "Drive by marked car to Boo Lighthouse. Caution: Yield Ahead." He then ran over to the last car and opened the door. "Come on, Serenity, we gotta hurry!"

**Tony / Tea (Boo Lighthouse)**

Tea caught her breath as she reached the top of the lighthouse.

"How many steps did you climb to reach the top of the lighthouse?" The Boo asked.

"Um… 200?" Tea questioned.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The Boo said. "Please take the elevator to the bottom of the lighthouse and try again."

"Darn…" Tea said.

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector." King Boo said.

"Thanks."

"Mat and Ashley…" Blaise said. "You… Are team number three."

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 3****rd**** Place / 10:31 PM**

"Third? Dang…" Mat said.

"Dude, we can't always get first." Ashley said.

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Joey asked.

"I'll do it, Big Brother." Serenity said. Just as she ran toward the entrance of the lighthouse, Tea stepped out of the elevator.

"Serenity, wait!" Tea exclaimed. "Let's do this together… We need to know how many steps are in the lighthouse."

"What? The clue didn't say that." Serenity said.

"Yeah, I know." Tea said.

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector." King Boo said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Peach… You're team number four…" Blaise said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 4****th**** Place / 10:52 PM**

"Fourth? Are you kidding me?" Bowser exclaimed, visibly disappointed.

"At least we're still in the race, Bowser." Peach said optimistically.

**Tony (Boo Lighthouse)**

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked Tony.

"205." Tony said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing the clue to Tony.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers- Currently in 6****th**** (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Proceed on foot through the Forest of Illusion to the pit stop… the Haunted Mansion." Tony read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Tea / Serenity (Boo Lighthouse)**

"How many steps did you climb to reach the top?" The Boo asked the girls.

"205." They both said in unison.

"Correct." The Boo pulled out two clues and handed them to the girls, who immediately ran back downstairs.

**Yugi & Tea: Married- Currently in 7****th**** (Boo Lighthouse)**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings- Currently in Last (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Proceed on foot through the Forest of Illusion to the pit stop… the Haunted Mansion." Yugi read.

"Let's roll, guys." Joey said.

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" King Boo said.

"Thanks."

"Jessie and James…" Blaise said. "You're team number five."

**Jessie & James: Dating - 5****th**** Place / 11:17 PM**

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Jessie shouted. "Team number FIVE?"

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" King Boo said.

"Thanks."

"Tony and Ziva…" Blaise said. "You're team number six."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers- 6****th**** Place / 11:42 PM**

"Yikes… We have to catch up in the next leg, Ziva…" Tony said.

"That is true." Ziva said.

**Teams 1 & 2 (Haunted Mansion)**

Two teams raced toward the world map as the haunted clock tower of the Haunted Sector struck 12:00 AM. Nervous, by both fear of elimination, and the fact that it was midnight in a very haunted wood, the two teams stepped up to the pit stop with fear and anxiety written across their faces.

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" King Boo said.

"Thanks." A racer from one team said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Another said.

"Guys… I have good news and bad news for you four…" Blaise said, as Miles walked out of the Haunted Mansion and over to his brother. "The good news is one of you is team number seven… The bad news is that for one of you, the race is over…" Both teams grew nervous and silent.

"Lay it on us, man…" One racer said.

"Yugi and Tea… Joey and Serenity…" Miles said. "You're teams seven and eight… Joey and Serenity, we are sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the race…"

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 7****th**** Place / 12:00 AM**

**Joey & Serenity: Siblings – Last Place / 12:00 AM (ELIMINATED)**

"It's upsettin' that someone had to be eliminated, but I guess if it was a choice between me and Serenity and Yugi and Tea, I'd rather see Yugi and Tea keep racing…" Joey said. "I mean, Yugi really deserves it more than we do. He's done so much good in his life, and for his card shop in Castle Town to be ruined by floods, it just don't seem right."

"Yeah… And I want to see Yugi and Tea be able to have a big wedding." Serenity said. "Sure, they're already married, but the wedding celebration wasn't anything big."

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"_

"_Next time on The Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams leave the spooky Haunted Sector for the shady city of Rogueport…"_

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport."

"…_where one racer gets a sense of Déjà vu…"_

"Detour… Wager or Savior… Yeah, I remember this Detour… I wonder if the Roadblock's the same too…"

"_And another gets a big shock from a clue…"_

"Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub. Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue… No way! I can't believe we're actually going there!"

"And we're gonna see Kenny!"

"_Don't miss out on Leg Five of The Amazing Race Superstars!"_


	6. Leg Five: Your Sage of Water powers

A/N: One little note I forgot to add to Leg Four… I goofed when I didn't list any trivia. There were very few facts to add that hadn't already been added, but the holiday that CJ mentioned (Faojarai – the Festival of Spring and day devoted to the goddess Farore) takes place on March 21.

Also, if I feel inspired enough (which I hope I will), I will continue the Amazing Race series after Super Star Edition, with the return of The Amazing Race: Paper Mario Edition 2, and this will include a second All-Star Edition, maybe a second Super Star Edition (like All-Stars, but with Special Guest Teams & Switchback Challenges), and I will then conclude the entire TAR Series with a project currently titled "The Amazing Race: Console Stars", which will take 5 reader-chosen teams from my previous TAR fics, 5 teams chosen by me, and 5 reader-chosen Playstation/Xbox teams on a race around the entire Video Game Universe. But I'll have more information on that when it gets closer.

One more thing: If I do continue The Amazing Race, I'm stumped as to how I'm going to top TAR: Super Stars. Not because of the recurring teams, or the Switchback tasks, but because of the teams who are still in it. With the exception of Bowser & Peach, each team has a very good reason as to why they deserve to win. So, in order to make the next TAR story (if it happens) better than the ones I've written, I want some reader suggestions. 

Review Responses:

**DonPianta- **No, Serenity's referral to Joey as "Big Brother" instead of "big brother" has no connection to the CBS reality show. It was just a goof-up on my part. So, I have to ask… You're rooting for Koops/Koopie Koo, Mat/Ashley, Bowser/Peach, CJ/Shaylene & Tony/Ziva… Why do you want to see any of them in the final three? Let me know in your next review.

**Champ 15- **Actually, Joey & Serenity aren't an OC team. Both Joey/Serenity and Yugi/Tea are from the anime "Yu-Gi-Oh". The OC teams are Mat/Ashley and CJ/Shaylene.

_Loading the Save File… the Save File has been loaded!_

**Leg Five: "You and your sneaky Sage of Water powers…"**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams left Hyrule's sweltering western desert of Gerudo bound for the spooky, bone-chilling Haunted Sector…"_

"Take a taxi to Castle Town Airport and get on a flight to Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Detour, teams found themselves choosing between traveling through haunted tunnels, where the married Koopas came to a shocking realization…"_

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Koops exclaimed, as the walls behind him moved and formed a different passageway.

"What the heck?" Koopie Koo wondered.

"Is it just me… or does this season of the race involve a lot of haunted and abandoned locations?" Koops asked.

"No… It's not just you." Koopie Koo said. "Forever Forest… Gusty Gulch… Boo's Mansion… the creepily abandoned Hidden Village… the Haunted Wasteland… and now the Haunted Sector…"

"It's kinda spooky." Koops said.

"_Or navigating a maze of tree house paths, which proved to be trouble for some teams…"_

The Gerudo Queen and Zora King ran up to a fork in the path, where a Boo waited near two signs.

"Choooose a sign…" The Boo said. Mat and Ashley whispered to each other for a moment.

"Left." Mat said. The Boo flipped over the sign, which revealed a red "X".

"Noooooope… Return to the start." The Boo said.

"Dang!" Mat exclaimed.

"_Mat and Ashley used the power of the race's first Yield to get revenge on Koops and Koopie Koo…"_

The married couple pulled up to a tall lighthouse at the edge of the sea. In front of it was a clue box and in front of that was the Yield mat. They rushed over to the Yield mat and smirked.

"We choose to Yield Koops and Koopie Koo…" Mat said, placing the Koopas' picture on the board.

The Koopas ran up to the lighthouse and frowned at the sight of the Yield board.

"Yielded? But why us?" Koopie wondered.

"Someone's got a grudge." Koops said.

"_At the Roadblock, racers had to run up 205 steps to the top of a lighthouse, where they were surprised to be asked how many steps they had just climbed…"_

"How many steps did you climb to get here, Peach?" The Boo asked.

"Uh… 250." Peach said.

"Sorry, that's incorrect." The Boo said. "Take the elevator to the bottom and try again." CJ then stepped forward.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"205." CJ said.

"Correct." The Boo said. CJ stepped into the elevator and Koopie Koo soon arrived.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"Uh… whoa, I was NOT prepared for this…" Koopie sat down and thought for a moment. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and began to write some numbers down. As Jessie began to reach the top of the lighthouse, Koopie stood up and said: "205."

"Correct." The Boo said. Koopie grabbed her clue and rode the elevator to the bottom.

"_Despite bumps in the road for them and the fright of a possible Yield, CJ & Shaylene managed to step up from the back of the pack…"_

Shaylene screamed as a wall dropped out of the ceiling behind her and blocked the exit tunnel. A Boo then flew by, chuckling as it did.

"This is scary…" Shaylene said.

"It's okay, baby-girl. I'm here for you." CJ said, holding Shaylene close to him.

"Thanks…" Shaylene said.

"Caution: Yield Ahead." CJ finished. "Uh-oh… That could be trouble."

"My first instinct upon seeing the Yield was that the teams ahead of us would target us." CJ said. "I mean, in Season One, Saria and I were Yielded three times, came in last in three non-eliminations and still managed to win the race despite Saria's sprained ankle. I think a lot of people considered us far too lucky and want to see me gone as quickly as possible, but at the same time, I think people might be less threatened by me because of Shaylene's age and inexperience in the race. Hopefully, we can prove them wrong."

"…_And arrive at the pit stop first."_

Blaise stood on the world map with a large Boo wearing a gold crown set with a red ruby.

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" The Boo, King Boo, said.

"Thank you." One racer said.

"CJ and Shaylene…" Blaise said. "You're team number one."

"It was a big relief getting to the pit stop and finding out that we were in first." CJ said. "I was happy to know that Shaylene would still have the feeling of running the race."

"_While siblings Joey & Serenity ran into some difficulty at the Detour, causing them to arrive at the pit stop last and ultimately, they were eliminated from the race…"_

Two teams raced toward the world map as the haunted clock tower of the Haunted Sector struck 12:00 AM. Nervous, by both fear of elimination, and the fact that it was midnight in a very haunted wood, the two teams stepped up to the pit stop with fear and anxiety written across their faces.

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector…" King Boo said.

"Thanks." A racer from one team said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Another said.

"Guys… I have good news and bad news for you four…" Blaise said, as Miles walked out of the Haunted Mansion and over to his brother. "The good news is one of you is team number seven… The bad news is that for one of you, the race is over…" Both teams grew nervous and silent.

"Lay it on us, man…" One racer said.

"Yugi and Tea… Joey and Serenity…" Miles said. "You're teams seven and eight… Joey and Serenity, we are sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the race…"

"_Seven teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Hylian Royals "Haunt" their way to the top ; Siblings "spooked out"

(The camera races through the Haunted Sector, past Boo's Lookout Tower, beyond Boo Lighthouse, through the Forest of Illusion and up to the Haunted Mansion, where Miles stands.)

"This is the Haunted Sector. And in the northeast corner of this ghost-filled forest is this place, the Haunted Mansion. This mansion, which once belonged to the famous Luigi Mario, and is now owned by King Boo, was the fourth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can CJ & Shaylene keep up their newly recovered lead? Can Yugi & Tea recover from the loss of their friends and climb out of last place?

CJ & Shaylene, who were the first to arrive at 9:34 PM, will depart at 9:34 AM."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married- 1****st**** to depart / 9:34 AM**

(CJ and Shaylene stand on the world map. CJ is wearing a red t-shirt and jean shorts, and Shaylene is wearing a pink tank top that reads "Soccer Gal" in yellow letters, and jean skirt. CJ waits for the signal and opens the clue.)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and use any available flight to fly 1259 miles to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, they must then proceed to West Rogueport, the gang territory run by the Pianta Syndicate, and search the area near the Pianta Parlor for the next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"Come on, let's go!" CJ said, hailing a cab.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married- 2****nd**** to depart / 9:58 AM**

(Koops and Koopie Koo stand on the world map, eager to start the next leg. Koops is wearing his signature blue hoody, while Koopie is wearing a pink t-shirt that reads "KoopBun in the KoopOven". Upon the signal, Koops rips open the clue.)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Koops read.

"Oh wow, we're going to Rogueport!" Koopie said, excited. "We're gonna be so close to home!"

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Haunted Sector Airport – Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, when's your next flight to Rogueport?" CJ asked.

"Well, we have a flight leaving at noon, that arrives in Rogueport at 9:30 tonight, after a connection on Isle Delfino." The clerk said.

"Anything earlier than that?" CJ asked.

"Well, Pianta Airlines has a 10:15 AM flight that arrives in Rogueport at 5:00 this evening." The clerk said.

"Thanks." CJ said. "Come on, Shay. We gotta hurry." The two then ran off.

**(Pianta Airlines / 10:07 AM)**

"Can we still get on the 10:15 AM flight to Rogueport?" CJ asked.

"Um…" The clerk checked his computer. "Yes, we still have openings."

"Two, please." CJ said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. CJ pulled his bag off and put in on his chest instead of his back.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 1**

"Come on. Climb on." CJ said, crouching down. Shaylene jumped up and CJ ran off, carrying his wife piggyback to the gate.

**FLIGHT 1 (Pianta Airlines) – Departure (Haunted Sector) / 10:15 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving the Haunted Sector for Rogueport, carrying married Hylians CJ & Shaylene." _Miles narrated.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Haunted Sector Airport – Help Desk)**

"Who has the next flight to Rogueport?" Koops asked.

"Well, Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at noon and arriving in Rogueport at 9:30 PM, after connecting on Isle Delfino."

"Okay, thanks." Koops said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married- 3****rd**** to depart / 10:31 AM**

(Mat and Ashley stand on the world map. Both are wearing blue t-shirts with pictures of former co-host Saria. Underneath her picture, in white letters, the shirts read "Forever in our hearts".)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Mat read.

"Cool, I can't believe we're going to Rogueport!" Ashley said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Haunted Sector Airport – Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me… can we get two tickets on the 12:00 PM flight to Rogueport?" Koops asked.

"Yeah, sure." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 3**

"Thanks." Koops said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married- 4****th**** to depart / 10:52 AM**

(Bowser and Peach stand at the pit stop, eager to begin the next leg. Bowser looks no different than normal, in just his shell. Peach is wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts. Upon being given the signal, Bowser rips open the clue.)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"Time to kick some butt!" Peach said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Haunted Sector Airport, Air Lakitu Counter)**

"Yo, when's your next flight to Rogueport?" Mat asked.

"Why are we trying this counter?" Ashley whispered.

"Because… Rogueport is a big Lakitu tourist destination, so they'll probably have the most flights." Mat replied.

"Oh." Ashley said.

"Well, ya see… We got this flight that leaves at eleven and thirty ahead of the bright noon, and getting in at three quarters past the sevens darkness." The Spiny clerk said (A/N: Yes, he moved… He now lives in the Haunted Sector.)

"What?" Mat asked.

"I said… We got this flight at eleven and thirty ahead of the bright noon, getting in at three quarters past the sevens darkness." The clerk replied.

"What did he say?" Ashley asked.

"I don't kn… Wait a minute; didn't Link and Zelda run into this guy in Toad Town in Season Four?" Mat asked.

"Jeez, you guys is brains of gots a rock!" The clerk said.

"I… think he just called us stupid." Ashley said.

"Look, pal!" Mat said. "If you don't start speaking frickin' English, and give us tickets on this flight, I'm gonna hit you in the face!"

"AARGH! Leaving 11:30 AM, Arriving 7:45 PM!" The clerk snapped.

"Okay, give us two tickets." Mat said. The clerk printed the tickets.

**Mat & Ashley: Married- 1****st**** on FLIGHT 2**

"Here ya go." The clerk said. "Do make the happy while your aircraft is gliding through the sky. Thought my sincerest wishes are that you become the sad when your vehicle fails to elevate and meets the horizon of dirt or water."

"Do you have any idea what he said?" Ashley asked. Mat shook his head.

"I HOPE YOU CRASH AND DIE, MORONS!" The clerk shouted. Suddenly, several armed security guards tackled the clerk to the ground before walking him away in handcuffs.

**Jessie & James: Dating- 5****th**** to depart / 11:17 AM**

(Jessie and James are standing on the world map, in their old Team Rocket uniforms. However, the uniforms have been slightly modified. On Jessie's shirt, where the "R" used to be was a picture of James, and on James's shirt was a picture of Jessie.)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race."

**FLIGHT 2 (Air Lakitu) – Departure (Haunted Sector) / 11:30 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving the Haunted Sector for Rogueport, carrying married couples Mat & Ashley and Bowser & Peach."_

**Jessie & James: Dating (Haunted Sector Airport, Help Desk)**

"When's the next flight to Rogueport?" James asked.

"Mushroom Airlines has the next flight out, which leaves at 12:00 PM and arrives in Rogueport at 9:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Thanks." James said.

**(Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse us; we need to get two tickets on the 12:00 PM flight to Rogueport." Jessie said.

"Oh, okay." The clerk said. "May I see your passports?" Jessie handed over the passports. The clerk smiled and handed them back, along with two tickets. "Thank you, and have a nice day."

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers- 6****th**** to depart / 11:42 AM**

(Tony stands on the map, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and his HCIS hat. Ziva is wearing a black tank top, cargo pants and her HCIS hat.)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Tony read.

"Let's roll, Tony."

"At this point in the race, I think many people would tell us to quit while we're behind." Ziva said. "But, in my opinion that would be foolish, because it is not over until the fat lady rings."

"Quit while you're 'ahead', Ziva… And it's not over until the fat lady 'sings', not 'rings'…" Tony corrected.

**FLIGHT 3 (Mushroom Airlines) – Departure (Haunted Sector) / 12:00 PM**

"_This is the third flight leaving the Haunted Sector for Rogueport, carrying married Koopas Koops & Koopie Koo, and dating couple Jessie & James."_ Miles narrated.

**Yugi & Tea: Married- Last to depart / 12:00 PM**

(Yugi and Tea are standing on the map, both dressed in jeans and blue t-shirts. On the t-shirts is a picture of an older man with purple eyes, gray hair that is spiked out to the side, and a black bandana. Underneath the picture in gold letters, the shirts read "R.I.P. Gramps".)

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Yugi read. "Let's win this, Tea! For Gramps!"

"Yeah, for your Grandpa!" Tea said.

"Prior to the start of the race, my grandfather passed away." Yugi said. "He had been battling serious heart and lung problems for a few years now, and it just got to be too much for him, so Tea and I are running this race in his honor."

**FLIGHT 4 (Jet Shrooms) – Departure (Haunted Sector) / 12:45 PM**

"_This is the fourth and final flight leaving the Haunted Sector for Rogueport, carrying dating co-workers Tony & Ziva, and married couple Yugi & Tea."_ Miles said.

A large jet plane flies toward a busy sea port city somewhere in the western Mushroom Kingdom. At the north side of the city is a blimp, a train and the airport. On the south side of the city is the port. In the west side of the city, a luxurious casino can be seen, and obvious signs of wear and tear can be seen in the eastern side of the city. The plane gently lands on the runway and comes to a stop.

**FLIGHT 1 (Pianta Airlines) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 5:00 PM  
**Shaylene and CJ ran outside of the airport.

"Come on, our clue is near the Pianta Parlor!" CJ said, as he and Shaylene ran into the west part of the city. CJ quickly noticed a clue box in front of the luxurious casino, which was labeled "Pianta Parlor". He ran over and grabbed a clue.

"What's it say?" Shaylene asked.

"Hold on, I'm reading it…" CJ said. "Proceed on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue."

"_Once teams land in Rogueport, they must proceed on foot to East Rogueport. Here, in this gang territory, run by the Robbos, teams will find their next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"Come on, let's go!" CJ said.

**(East Rogueport)**

CJ and Shaylene ran past a small pizza shop labeled "The Hungry Hylian". CJ stopped and took a big whiff of the scent of food from the place.

"Oh, that smells good…" He said. "Once we've checked into the pit stop, we have to stop in and see how Kamel's running things in our absence."

"Okay." Shaylene said. "So, where's the clue box?"

"Well, last time we were here, it was behind Frankly's house, so it wouldn't be there again…" CJ said. "But, I'm sure it's hidden." The two began to wander around the area. After a short while, Shaylene called out:

"Found it! Behind the Trouble Center!" CJ ran over to his wife, who was a behind a small, unlabeled building. CJ grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour… Wager or Savior… Yeah, I remember this Detour… I wonder if the Roadblock's the same too…"

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons… In this Detour, teams must choose between two popular activities in Rogueport… Wager or Savior._

_In Wager, teams must head to the Pianta Parlor in West Rogueport. Once there, they must use the 10 Pianta Game Tokens included in their clue to gamble on the Tube, Paper, Plane, and Boat games until they get a top 5 score in each. _

_In Savior, teams must go to the Trouble Center in East Rogueport and solve 10 troubles. Once teams complete either task, they'll receive their next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest. Take your pick, kiddo." CJ said.

"Um… Wager sounds kinda hard…" Shaylene said. "Let's do Savior."

"Okay." CJ said.

**(Trouble Center)**

CJ and Shaylene scanned the list.

"If you see any troubles you want to solve, just tell me, okay, baby-girl?" CJ said.

"Okay." Shaylene said. "Ooh, this one!" CJ looked at the trouble that Shaylene was pointing to.

"Gotta Get Away… Goomjoe in West Rogueport… Okay." CJ said. Soon, he and Shaylene had made a list of 10 troubles and were out the door.

**FLIGHT 2 (Air Lakitu) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 7:45 PM**

Mat, Ashley, Bowser and Peach ran out of the airport. Mat immediately ran into West Rogueport, bound for the Pianta Parlor, with Ashley, Bowser and Peach in tow. Mat quickly found the clue box and ripped it open as CJ & Shaylene ran by and into a nearby house.

"Proceed on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." Mat read.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (West Rogueport)**

CJ and Shaylene ran into a house and over to a rather distraught Goomba.

"Are you Goomjoe?" CJ asked.

"Yes, I am…" The Goomba said. "Are you here about my trouble?"

"Yes." CJ said.

"So, where's a good vacation spot?" Goomjoe asked.

"Try Isle Delfino." CJ said. "It's very peaceful this time of year."

"Thank you very much." Goomjoe said, handing CJ some coins.

**CJ & Shaylene – 1 trouble complete**

"On to the next one." CJ said.

**Mat & Ashley / Bowser & Peach (East Rogueport)**

"Over here!" Bowser called out. The other three racers ran out behind the Trouble Center and the two teams grabbed their clues.

"Detour… Wager or Savior… NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest."

"Let's do Wager." Mat said. "The Pianta Parlor games are wicked fun."

"Okay, let's do this." Ashley said, as she and Mat ran off. As he ran toward West Rogueport, Mat dropped his empty clue envelope on the ground by mistake.

"Take your pick, Peach." Bowser said.

"Wager." Peach said.

"Okay, Wager it is." Bowser said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married**

"Okay, kiddo… We can get this done faster if we do like Saria and I did in Season One." CJ said. "You pick four troubles; I'll take the other five. We split up, complete the troubles and meet back at the Trouble Center, okay?"

"Sure." Shaylene said.

"Okay. Good luck, Shay." CJ said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said.

**Mat & Ashley / Bowser & Peach (Pianta Parlor)**

"We'd like to play the Paper Game please." Mat said, handing over a Pianta Token.

"Hi, Mat." The blue Boo at the desk said.

"Hi, Lahla." Mat said. Bowser and Peach then handing over a token.

"We'd like to play the Tube Game." He said.

"Okay… You must each obtain a top 5 score in your game to proceed to a different game." Lahla said. "Good luck."

**CJ**

"Here you go, Charlieton." CJ said, walking up to a mustached man in a red-and-white-striped robe. "One 'W Emblem' Badge."

"Thank you, CJ…" Charlieton said, handing CJ a handful of coins.

**CJ – 1 Trouble Completed**

"Take care, Charlieton." CJ said.

"You too, and good luck in the race!" Charlieton called out as CJ ran off.

**Shaylene**

"Thank you, dear." An elderly Goomba said, as Shaylene handed her a bag of cake mix. "I needed this to make a cake for my grandson." The Goomba then gave Shaylene a bag of coins.

**Shaylene – 2 Troubles Completed**

"You're welcome, ma'am." Shaylene said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Pianta Parlor)**

Mat and Ashley popped out of a blue pipe and looked at the nearby scoreboard.

"Dang!" He said. (Rank: 7)

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Pianta Parlor)**

Bowser and Peach popped out of the pipe shortly after and checked the scoreboard as well.

"Got it!" Bowser said. (Rank: 5)

**CJ**

"All five packages have been delivered, Koopington."

**CJ – 3 Troubles Completed**

"Thank you."

**FLIGHT 3 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 9:30 PM**

The Koopas and the Rockets rushed out of the airport and into the city.

"Now, where is the Pianta Parlor?" Jessie wondered. Meanwhile, Koops and Koopie Koo had slipped away in the direction of the Parlor.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Currently in 4****th**

"Proceed on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." Koops read.

**(East Rogueport)**

Koops and Koopie Koo ran into East Rogueport and watched as Shaylene ran out of a nearby house and into the Trouble Center. Koopie Koo then noticed a discard clue envelope on the ground.

"Let's check behind the Trouble Center." She said. The Koopas ran behind the Trouble Center, where the clue box waited. Koops grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour… Wager or Savior… NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest."

"Let's do Savior." Koopie said. The two ran into the Trouble Center, followed shortly after by CJ. CJ and Shaylene handed their money to the clerk at the desk, who handed them a clue. CJ then looked at Koops.

"Koops, if you split up and each do 5 troubles, you'll get done faster." CJ said. "And look for the easy challenges, especially any troubles from people right here in East Rogueport."

"Thanks man." Koops said, as CJ and Shaylene ran outside.

"It was strange of CJ, being so nice to us." Koops said. "I mean, yeah, CJ's a nice guy and all, but this IS a competition, and I would expect that it would be every man for himself at this point."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – Currently in 1****st**** (East Rogueport)**

"Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub. Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue." CJ said.

"Oh wow…" Shaylene said.

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must now travel on foot into Rogueport Square and find this place: The Ol' Magical Pub. It is at this small pizza restaurant, owned by the Pianta Syndicate, that teams will find their next clue."_ Miles narrated.

"Let's roll!" CJ said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (West Rogueport)**

"Ugh! It's right there!" Jessie exclaimed, noticing the clue box. She and James ran over and grabbed their clue as Mat and Ashley ran out of the Pianta Parlor, clue in hand.

"Proceed on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." Jessie read.

"Let's go!" James said.

**Mat & Ashley: Married – Currently in 2****nd**** (West Rogueport)**

"Man, once I took over, it was a breeze." Ashley said, as Mat opened the clue.

"Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub. Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue… No way! I can't believe we're actually going there!" Mat read.

"And we're gonna see Kenny!" Ashley exclaimed.

**FLIGHT 4 (Jet Shrooms) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 10:00 PM**

The two remaining teams rushed out of the airport, and into West Rogueport, where they quickly noticed the Pianta Parlor and the clue box in front. They ran over and grabbed the clue.

"Proceed on foot to East Rogueport…" Yugi read.

"…and search for your next clue." Tony finished.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Rogueport Square)**

The married Hylian Royals ran up to a small pizza place. On the front was a sign that read "Ol' Magical Pub" in bright neon letters. Next to the name was a neon picture of a Magikoopa, a shell-less Koopa in a pointed wizard's hat and robe. CJ and Shaylene ran inside and over to the counter, where a Red Magikoopa waited.

"Hi, Kenny." Shaylene said, smiling.

"Hello, Shaylene." The Magikoopa, Kenny, said. "Good evening, CJ."

"Could we have our clue, please?" CJ asked. Kenny pulled a clue out of a drawer beneath the counter and handed it to CJ.

"Roadblock…" CJ read. "Who's up for some 'shellshock'?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must order a special Amazing Race version of the Ol' Magical Pub's most famous dish… The Koopa Shell Krispy Chicken Salad: a salad made with fresh Flower Fields lettuce, grilled or crispy chicken, topped with a four cheese blend and served inside a Koopa Shell."_ Miles narrated. _"However, the race version of the salad is 1 full head of lettuce, 3-lbs of chicken, 1-lb of shredded four cheese blend, served in a replica Bowser shell. Once one team member finishes this salad, they will receive their next clue."_

"My turn." Shaylene said, opening the clue. "Gimme my salad, Kenny." Kenny grabbed one of the seven pre-prepared salads and handed it to Shaylene. "Holy Farore… that's a lot of food…"

"Good luck, baby-girl." CJ said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said. "Um, Kenny, could I get some ranch dressing for this, please?"

"Sure." Kenny said, handing Shaylene a small container filled with ranch dressing. 

**Jessie & James: Dating (East Rogueport)**

"Okay… the clue is probably hidden…" James said. "You look around here, I'll check the back alleys."

"Okay." Jessie said. James ran into the back alleys of East Rogueport while Jessie walked around the open area, searching for the clue.

"Found it!" James shouted from behind the Trouble Center. Jessie ran behind the building, where James was holding the clue. He ripped it open. "Detour… Wager or Savior… NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest."

"Let's do Wager." Jessie said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (East Rogueport)**

The Koopa King and his wife ran into the Trouble Center and placed some coins on the counter, along with a piece of paper.

"Good job…" The clerk said, handing a clue to Bowser.

"Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub. Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue." Bowser read.

**Yugi & Tea / Tony & Ziva (East Rogueport)**

"So where's the clue?" Yugi wondered. Meanwhile, Ziva had slipped behind the Trouble Center and found the clue. She ripped it open.

"Detour… Wager or Savior…" Ziva read. "NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest."

"Wager." Tony said. The two then ran out of the alley behind the Trouble Center, and Yugi noticed them.

"Over there, Tea." He said, running behind the Trouble Center. He grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour… Wager or Savior… NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest." Yugi read. "You wanna do Savior?"

"Sure."

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Rogueport Square – Ol' Magical Pub)**

Mat and Ashley ran into the restaurant and up to the counter.

"Hi, Kenny." Mat said.

"Hi, Boss." Kenny said, handing a clue to Mat.

"Roadblock… Who's up for some 'shellshock'?" Mat read. He looked over at CJ and Shaylene at a nearby table. "I'll do this one. Kenny, gimme some blue cheese dressing."

"Here ya go, Boss." Kenny said, handing Mat a salad and a container of blue cheese dressing.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married**

"Here's your house key, sir." Koops said, handing a key to a Goomba.

"Thank you very much." The Goomba said.

"We're done!" Koopie Koo said. The two ran back toward the Trouble Center.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Rogueport – Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Ughhh… I don't think I can eat any more…" Shaylene groaned.

"You can do it, kiddo… I know you can." CJ said, gently rubbing his wife's back.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Ol' Magical Pub)**

Bowser and Peach ran into the restaurant and over to the counter.

"Yo, Kenny. Got my clue?" Bowser asked.

"Here you go, dude." Kenny said.

"Roadblock… Who's up for some 'shellshock'?" Bowser read. He looked around. "We're eating Koopa Shell Krispy Chicken Salads… I've eaten dozens of those, I'll do it."

"Ok. Good luck." Peach said.

**Jessie & James / Tony & Ziva (Pianta Parlor)**

The two teams ran up to the counter.

"We'd like to play the Tube Game." Tony said, handing over a token.

"We wanna play the, uh… the Boat Game." Jessie said.

"Okay… You must score a Top 5 Score to proceed to the next game." Lahla said. "Good luck."

**Shaylene / Mat / Bowser (Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Boo yah!" Mat said, as he finished the last bite of his salad.

"Nice job, dude." Ashley said. Kenny took the empty bowl and handed a clue to Mat. Mat and Ashley ran outside, where Mat opened the clue.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Rogueport Square) – Currently in 1****st**

"Head into Rogueport Sewers and search the underground city for your next clue."

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams may proceed into the underground city of ancient Rogueport, where they must search the old town square for their next clue, which is hidden in a treasure chest marked with a small race flag."_ Miles narrated.

Koops and Koopie Koo then ran into the restaurant as Mat and Ashley ran off.

"A lot of people will probably see the Roadblock as unfair, since not only do I own The Ol' Magical Pub, but the Koopa Shell Krispy Chicken Salad is our specialty." Mat said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married (Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Roadblock… Who's up for some 'shellshock'?" Koops read. "I'll do this one." Kenny then grabbed one of the salads and handed it to Koops.

"Whoa… that's a big salad…" Koopie said.

"I have to eat all THAT?" Koops gasped. "Oh boy…"

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Rogueport)**

"Here you go, sir." Yugi said, handing a tire to a Koopa Troopa on the side of the road.

"Thank you so much." The Koopa said, handing a bag of coins to Yugi.

"Come on, we've only got one more!" Yugi said, as he and Tea ran off.

**Shaylene / Bowser / Koops (Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Done!" Bowser roared.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" Shaylene groaned, swallowing the last bite of salad. Kenny walked over, took away the empty bowls, and handed the two teams their clues. Bowser and Peach rushed outside, clue in hand.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Rogueport Square) – Currently in 2****nd**

"Head into Rogueport Sewers and search the underground city for your next clue." Bowser read.

"How'd you eat that salad so quickly?" Peach asked.

"I always have a Koopa Shell Salad on my lunch break at work every day." Bowser said.

"I still can't believe you actually work for Mat…" Peach said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Ol' Magical Pub)**

CJ walked over to the counter.

"Kenny, I'm leaving our bags here. We don't need them to check into the pit stop." He said. "I'll come back for them after we've checked in."

"Okay." Kenny said, as CJ placed his bags behind the counter.

"Come on, Shay." CJ said, bending over. "I'll piggyback you for a little while."

"Thanks." Shaylene said, as CJ ran outside, carrying his wife.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married (Rogueport Square) – Currently in 1****st**

"Head into Rogueport Sewers and search the underground city for your next clue." CJ said, ripping open the clue. "Hang on, kiddo."

**Yugi & Tea: Married (Trouble Center)**

"We're done, sir." Yugi said, handing the clerk some coins.

"Here." He said, handing them a clue. They walked outside and heard a click behind them. They turned and looked at the door, which read:

"_Hours of Operation: 9 AM – 12 AM."_

"I hope no one else is coming here." Yugi said, opening the clue. "Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub. Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue."

**Koops (Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Man… I can't do it…" Koops groaned.

"Come on, Koops… Even Shaylene was able to do it… I know you can finish this…" Koopie Koo said.

"I can't…" Koops said. "Oh man…" Koops stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"I guess we'll have to take the penalty…" Koopie Koo said.

"_Should a team quit a Roadblock, they are assessed a four-hour penalty, and must wait it out at the Roadblock before they can proceed. However, this penalty does not start until the next team arrives at the Roadblock." _Miles narrated.

**Mat & Ashley: Married (Rogueport Sewers)**

Mat and Ashley ran into the old rundown town square and began scanning the area for the clue.

"Now where could it be?" Mat wondered.

"I don't see the box anywhere."

**Jessie & James / Tony & Ziva (Pianta Parlor)**

Both teams popped out of the pipe next to the main counter.

"You have both scored a Top 5 score and may now proceed to the final game… the Paper Game…" Lahla said.

"Oh yeah! This leg is in the bag!" Tony said.

"Tony… Do not count your eggs before they are laid…" Ziva said.

"It's 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch', Ziva." Tony said.

**Yugi & Tea / Koops & Koopie Koo (Ol' Magical Pub)**

Yugi and Tea ran into the restaurant and over to the counter.

"Good… uh, morning, Kenny." Tea said.

"Good morning, Tea…" Kenny said. "Nice to see you. Here's your clue."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married- Penalty Time Remaining= 4:00**

"Roadblock… Who's up for some 'shellshock'?" Yugi read. "I guess I'll do it."

"Okay, good luck."

**CJ & Shaylene / Bowser & Peach / Mat & Ashley (Rogueport Sewers – Old Town Square)**

"Where's the clue?" Shaylene asked.

"I don't know." CJ said, looking around.

"Dang! We gotta find that thing!"

"Calm down, Mat." Ashley said. "We will."

"Argh! Where is it?" Bowser exclaimed. CJ then noticed a small treasure chest sitting in a shallow pool of water behind a pile of stone.

"Over there." He whispered to Shaylene. CJ let Shaylene down and she stayed where she was as CJ snuck over and grabbed the clue. Unfortunately for him, Mat noticed him in the water.

"Ashley… It's in the water…" Mat whispered.

"Hold on… I got this…" Ashley said. "Bowser!"

"Yeah?" Bowser asked.

"I see the clue!" Ashley exclaimed. CJ got noticeably nervous, hiding the clue in his pocket. "It's over there!" Ashley pointed to a nearby doorway that led out of the old town square. She and Mat started running toward it. Bowser and Peach raced by, and as soon as they exited the old square, Ashley ran over to the water and grabbed the clue.

**CJ & Shaylene / Mat & Ashley – Currently in 1****st**** & 2****nd**

"You and your sneaky Sage of Water powers…" CJ said. Mat just chuckled. The two teams then opened their clues.

"Proceed to the Pit of 100 Trials and search the area near the entrance for your next clue." CJ read.

"Warning: Do Not Enter the Pit." Mat finished.

"Come on, let's go." Shaylene said.

**Jessie & James / Tony & Ziva (Pianta Parlor)**

The two teams emerged from the pipe, eager to get their scores.

"How'd we do?" Jessie asked.

(Jessie & James: Rank – 4)

(Tony & Ziva: Rank – 5)

"Here is your clue." Lahla said, handing a clue to each team.

"Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub…" Jessie read.

"Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue." Ziva finished.

**Yugi (Ol' Magical Pub)**

Yugi took a bite of his salad and smiled.

"Oh man, that's good chicken!" He said. Tea chuckled a little.

"Although Yugi and I are definitely trying to win the race, we're also taking time to stop and enjoy the experience… And in today's case, the food." Tea said. "We like to sit back and enjoy the small things, especially after everything we've been through with our friends over the years."

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Rogueport Sewers – Old Town Sqaure)**

Bowser and Peach ran back into the old square, where Bowser noticed the treasure chest in the water. He ran over and opened it, revealing the clues.

"Dang!" Bowser said. "It was here along!" He grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Proceed to the Pit of 100 Trials. Once there, search the area near the entrance for your next clue. Warning: Do Not Enter the Pit."

"We better hurry… The other teams are probably almost there." Peach said.

"Come on, I know a shortcut!" Bowser said.

**Jessie & James / Tony & Ziva (Ol' Magical Pub)**

The two teams ran into the pub and over to the main counter, where Kenny stood.

"Hi, we're looking for Kenny the Red Magikoopa…" James said.

"James, you idiot. I'm pretty sure you're talking to him!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Oh…" James said. Kenny laughed and handed a clue to each team.

"Roadblock… Who's up for some 'shellshock'?" James read. "I'll do it."

"I will take care of this one, Tony." Ziva said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Pit of 100 Trials – Entrance)**

Bowser and Peach dropped out of pipe.

"Look! The clue!" He exclaimed, running over and grabbing the clue. "Proceed on foot to the pit stop: Professor Frankly's house."

"_From the entrance to the Pit of 100 Trials, teams must return above ground to Rogueport and find the home of Professor Frankly, head of Archaeology and Goomba University. The last team to check into the pit stop at the professor's house… may be eliminated." _Miles narrated.

"Come on, let's go!" Bowser said, rushing out a nearby doorway and Mat, Ashley, CJ and Shaylene ran in.

**Mat & Ashley / CJ & Shaylene – Currently in 2****nd**** & 3****rd**** (Pit of 100 Trials – Entrance)**

The two teams grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Proceed on foot to the pit stop: Professor Frankly's house." CJ read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Mat finished. 

**Yugi (Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Done!" Yugi said, swallowing the last of his salad.

"Finished!" Tony shouted with bits of food flying out of his mouth. The two teams handed their empty bowls to Kenny, who handed them their clues.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – Currently in 4****th**** (Rogueport Square)**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – Currently in 5****th**** (Rogueport Square)**

"Head into Rogueport Sewers…" Yugi read.

"And search the underground city for your next clue." Tony finished.

**Team ? (Prof. Frankly's House)**

Miles stood outside a small house in East Rogueport with an older Goomba with puffy tufts of gray hair on the side of him, two bushy gray eyebrows and thick glasses. They watched as a team came running through the archway that led to the city square.

"So they came up through West Rogueport…" Miles said. "Well, Frankly, here comes the first team."

The team stepped onto the mat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Rogueport…" Frankly said.

"Tell us we're first, Miles…"

"Bowser and Peach…" Miles said. "You are team number one."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 1****st**** Place / 12:59 AM**

"I have more good news…" Miles continued. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a seven-day, six-night trip to Nimbus Land, where you will stay in the Nimbus Hotel. As part of your trip, you'll get a guided tour of Nimbus Palace, a guided Royal Nimbus Bus ride over the Mushroom Kingdom, and you will each receive a gold statue of yourself as a souvenir. And you can enjoy all this after the race."

**James (Ol' Magical Pub)**

"Done!" James said, finishing the last of his salad. Kenny walked over, collected the empty bowl, and handed him a clue.

**Jessie & James: Dating – Currently in 6****th**

"Head into Rogueport Sewers and search the underground city for your next clue." James read.

**Yugi & Tea / Tony & Ziva (Rogueport Sewers – Old Town Sqaure)**

The two teams ran into the square and began looking around.

"Tony…" Ziva said. "Look at that treasure chest."

"Yeah, that seems a little odd…" Tony said. The HCIS agents ran over to the chest and opened it, finding their clue.

"Yugi, over there." Tea said, noticing the agents. Yugi ran over and grabbed the clue as well.

"Proceed to the Pit of 100 Trials and search the area near the entrance for your next clue." Yugi read.

"Warning: Do Not Enter the Pit." Ziva continued.

**Team ? (Prof. Frankly's House)**

"Welcome to Rogueport…" Frankly said.

"Thanks."

"CJ and Shaylene… You're team number two…. Mat and Ashley… You're team number three…" Miles said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 2****nd**** Place / 1:13 AM**

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 3****rd**** Place / 1:13 AM**

"Oh yeah! Sages for the win!" Mat exclaimed.

"Except we got second and third, dude." CJ said.

"Oh… oh yeah…" Mat said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Rogueport Sewers – Old Town Square)**

The two ran into the square, where a human-like creature in a blue robe and white mask, known as a Bandit, was walking around. James walked up to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen anyone come through here and grab something that looks like this?" He asked, holding up a clue envelope.

"Yeah. I've seen… maybe 10 people come and get things like that out of that treasure chest over there in the water." The Bandit said.

"Thanks." James said, handing the Bandit 25 coins. He and Jessie then ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed to the Pit of 100 Trials and search the area near the entrance for your next clue." James read. "Warning: Do Not Enter the Pit."

**Yugi & Tea / Tony & Ziva (Pit of 100 Trials – Entrance)**

The two teams ran into the pit's entrance and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop: Professor Frankly's house." Yugi read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Tony finished.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Pit of 100 Trials – Entrance)**

"Proceed to the pit stop: Professor Frankly's house. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Jessie read.

**Team ? (Prof. Frankly's House)**

"Welcome to Rogueport." Frankly said.

"Thanks."

"Jessie and James…" Miles said. "You're team number four."

**Jessie & James: Dating – 4****th**** Place / 2:03 AM**

"Phew… we're still in it…" James sighed.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Penalty Time Remaining= 2:12**

"Man… We're done for… I know it…" Koops said. "And it's all my fault… If only I could've eaten that salad." Koopie Koo sat down next to her husband and comforted him.

"It's not your fault…" She said.

**Team ? (Prof. Frankly's House)**

Two more teams ran toward the house and caught their breath when they stopped on the world map.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Frankly said.

"Tony and Ziva… You're team number five. Yugi and Tea, that makes you team number six…"

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 5****th**** Place / 2:27 AM**

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 6****th**** Place / 2:28 AM**

"Talk about cutting it close twice in a row…" Tea said.

"Yeah, we gotta catch up." Yugi said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married - Penalty Time Remaining = 1:30**

Miles and Blaise walked into the Ol' Magical Pub, where Koops and Koopie Koo were sitting at the table, anxiously waiting for their penalty to expire. Koops had begun to doze off, while Koopie Koo was reading a book. Koopie noticed Miles and Blaise walk in, and she nudged Koops, waking him. The two Koopas stood up and greeted the hosts.

"Koops and Koopie Koo… All the other teams have checked into the pit stop." Miles said. "We're sorry to tell you that you are the last team."

"Oh no…" Koopie said.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Koops said.

"However…" Blaise added. "This is the first of three non-elimination legs and you two are still in the Amazing Race."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Last Place / 2:45 AM**

"But this comes at a cost to you…" Miles said. "We must take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg. Also, the rest of your penalty will be applied to your departure time."

"It's gonna be tough going into this next leg with no money, but I think we can pull through and make it to the next leg… and maybe even all the way." Koopie Koo said.

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"_

Leg 5 Trivia:

- No Koopas were harmed in the making of the Koopa Shell Krispy Chicken Salad. Koopas shed their shells frequently, and the discarded shells are used as the salad bowls. Please Note: I am aware that I misspelled "crispy" by using a "k" instead of a "c". It's meant to go with the word "Koopa".

- Mat is the owner of the Ol' Magical Pub, for anyone who didn't already figure that out. Although they both live in Hyrule, Mat and CJ both own their own restaurants in Rogueport. In the original planning for this leg (meant to be in TAR 6: Paper Mario Edition 2), racers were taken to both The Ol' Magical Pub and CJ's restaurant, The Hungry Hylian. Kamel, mentioned in this leg, is CJ's guardian Magikoopa. Kenny is Mat's guardian Magikoopa. The first mention of Mat's restaurant was in TAR 2, when Frankie & Francesca won the race. Back then, although the name was not mentioned, the restaurant was simply known as "Mat's Old Skool Diner". When mentioned by Tony & Vinny in the original TAR 6, the restaurant was known as "The Timeless River Café", named after the _Kingdom Hearts_ level Timeless River.

- The Roadblock for this leg was not actually a switchback challenge, but in fact a challenge planned for the original TAR 6 (Paper Mario Edition 2). Same thing with the pit stop.

- Also, yes, Bowser does work for Mat at the Ol' Magical Pub. I know, Bowser is very out of character in this fic. But since he's achieved his life-long goal of marrying Peach, he's really mellowed out, though he still does enjoy causing mischief.

"_Next time on The Amazing Race…"_

"_Teams leave Rogueport for the tropical island paradise of Isle Delfino, where one racer re-lives a daunting Roadblock…"_

"Dang! I forgot how big these freakin' watermelons are!"

"_Another team is caught off guard by the race's second U-Turn, and first Blind U-Turn…"_

"What? Man, we've been U-Turned!"

"By who? I will kill them 18 different ways with a paperclip!"

"_And one team enjoys a peaceful, serene sunset at the pit stop…"_

"Wow… the sunset is so beautiful…"

"I know… I'm so glad we're still in the race to see it…"

"_Don't miss the next episode of The Amazing Race: Super Star Edition!"_


	7. Leg Six: One Final Surprise

A/N: I realized I goofed up big time back in Leg Two (and Leg One). I wrote in Boo's Mansion as being 115 years old. While this was true in Season One, as of this fic, Boo's Mansion is 119 years old. I have fixed the text in both legs. I was thinking back, and I realized… as of Season One, Saria was pregnant with her daughter, Lynn, and as of the present fic, taking place in March 2010, Lynn is about 3 ½ years old, meaning approx. 4 years have passed since TAR 1.

Also, although Leg One didn't have any trivia, Leg Two credited Boo's Mansion as being home to the Boonedy family. I forgot to mention in that leg that the Boonedy family was name after the Kennedy family here in the U.S. I live in Massachusetts, and the Kennedys are a very big name around here. So, despite the fact that I never cared for him as a politician, I wanted to honor the late Massachusetts Senator Ted Kennedy by naming the Boo family of Boo's Mansion after his family. As I'm sure you guys have noticed, I tend to slip in names of things in my fics in honor of local people & places. For example, back in TAR IV, teams traveled to a pizza place known as Shroomies Pizza, which was named after the former Biggie's Pizza in the city where I live. And, HCIS Season Three featured a local school from the city where I live: Nettle Middle School.

_Loading the save file… Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Six: One Final Surprise**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race…"_

"_Seven teams left the spooky Haunted Sector for the bustling, gang city of Rogueport…"_

"Take a taxi back to Haunted Sector Airport and fly to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, proceed to West Rogueport and search for your clue near the Pianta Parlor. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between playing gambling games at the Pianta Parlor Casino in West Rogueport, run by the Pianta Syndicate…"_

"We'd like to play the Paper Game please." Mat said, handing over a Pianta Token.

"Hi, Mat." The blue Boo at the desk said.

"Hi, Lahla." Mat said. Bowser and Peach then handing over a token.

"We'd like to play the Tube Game." He said.

"Okay… You must each obtain a top 5 score in your game to proceed to a different game." Lahla said. "Good luck."

"_Or solving troubles at the Trouble Center in East Rogueport, run by the Robbo Gang…"_

"Detour… Wager or Savior… Yeah, I remember this Detour… I wonder if the Roadblock's the same too… NOTE: If you choose 'Savior', please return half of all reward money to the Trouble Center. You may keep the rest. Take your pick, kiddo." CJ said.

"Um… Wager sounds kinda hard…" Shaylene said. "Let's do Savior."

"Okay." CJ said.

CJ and Shaylene scanned the list.

"If you see any troubles you want to solve, just tell me, okay, baby-girl?" CJ said.

"Okay." Shaylene said. "Ooh, this one!" CJ looked at the trouble that Shaylene was pointing to.

"Gotta Get Away… Goomjoe in West Rogueport… Okay." CJ said. Soon, he and Shaylene had made a list of 10 troubles and were out the door.

"_At the Roadblock, some racers struggled to eat a rather large salad at restaurant owned by one of the racers, which caught him completely off guard…"_

"Proceed to the Ol' Magical Pub. Once there, you must find Kenny the Red Magikoopa to receive your next clue… No way! I can't believe we're actually going there!" Mat read.

"And we're gonna see Kenny!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ughhh… I don't think I can eat any more…" Shaylene groaned.

"You can do it, kiddo… I know you can." CJ said, gently rubbing his wife's back.

"Man… I can't do it…" Koops groaned.

"Come on, Koops… Even Shaylene was able to do it… I know you can finish this…" Koopie Koo said.

"I can't…" Koops said. "Oh man…" Koops stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"_While some racers finished the Roadblock with ease…"_

"Boo yah!" Mat said, as he finished the last bite of his salad.

"Nice job, dude." Ashley said. Kenny took the empty bowl and handed a clue to Mat. Mat and Ashley ran outside, where Mat opened the clue.

"How'd you eat that salad so quickly?" Peach asked.

"I always have a Koopa Shell Salad on my lunch break at work every day." Bowser said.

"I still can't believe you actually work for Mat…" Peach said.

"_Koopa King Bowser and his wife Peach managed to ace their way through their challenges and score first in the leg, where they were awarded a truly heavenly prize…"_

"Welcome to Rogueport…" Frankly said.

"Tell us we're first, Miles…"

"Bowser and Peach…" Miles said. "You are team number one."

"I have more good news…" Miles continued. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a seven-day, six-night trip to Nimbus Land, where you will stay in the Nimbus Hotel. As part of your trip, you'll get a guided tour of Nimbus Palace, a guided Royal Nimbus Bus ride over the Mushroom Kingdom, and you will each receive a gold statue of yourself as a souvenir. And you can enjoy all this after the race."

"…_While married Petalburg Koopas Koops & Koopie Koo ran into some trouble and came in last…"_

"Man… I can't do it…" Koops groaned.

"Come on, Koops… Even Shaylene was able to do it… I know you can finish this…" Koopie Koo said.

"I can't…" Koops said. "Oh man…" Koops stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"I guess we'll have to take the penalty…" Koopie Koo said.

"Koops and Koopie Koo… All the other teams have checked into the pit stop." Miles said. "We're sorry to tell you that you are the last team."

"Oh no…" Koopie said.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Koops said.

"…_But they were given a break… for a price…"_

"However…" Blaise added. "This is the first of three non-elimination legs and you two are still in the Amazing Race."

"But this comes at a cost to you…" Miles said. "We must take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg. Also, the rest of your penalty will be applied to your departure time."

"It's gonna be tough going into this next leg with no money, but I think we can pull through and make it to the next leg… and maybe even all the way." Koopie Koo said.

"_Seven teams still remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Royal Koopas "wager" their way to first ; Petalburg Koopas "shellshocked" but not out

(The camera rushes through Rogueport Sewers, up to the regular city and over to Professor Frankly's house, where Blaise stands.)

"This is Rogueport, a bustling gang city in the western Mushroom Kingdom. And on the east side of this city, run by the Robbo Gang is this place: Professor Frankly's house. This house, home to leading archaeology teacher Professor Frankly of Goomba University, was the fifth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Bowser & Peach maintain their lead? Can Koops & Koopie Koo recover from last leg's disaster and climb out of last? Bowser and Peach, who were the first to arrive at 12:49 AM, will depart at 12:49 PM."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 1****st**** to depart / 12:49 PM**

(Bowser stands on the world map next to Peach, ready to depart. Bowser is wearing a green t-shirt that reads "World's Greatest Dad", and Peach is wearing a pink tank top and shorts.)

"Proceed to Rogueport Airport and take a plane to Isle Delfino. Once on Isle Delfino, you will find your next clue in front of the Grand Pianta Statue. You have 155 coins for this leg of the race; One team has zero." Bowser read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must make their way to Rogueport International Airport and get on any flight they can to fly 749 miles to Isle Delfino, __a dolphin-shaped island in the southern seas of the Mushroom Kingdom. This island was once plagued by sludge which caused its power source, the Shine Sprites, to flee. But, it is now back to its tropical paradise state, thanks to Mario. Once teams land at the island's airstrip, they must take a ferry to the island's central hub, Delfino Plaza, and find the Grand Pianta Statue. It is in front of this statue, built in honor of Isle Delfino's founder, Piantoso, that teams will find their next clue."_ Blaise narrated.

"Let's roll, Peachy." Bowser said.

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 2****nd**** to depart / 1:13 PM**

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 3****rd**** to depart / 1:13 PM**

"Proceed to Rogueport Airport and take a plane to Isle Delfino. Once on Isle Delfino, you will find your next clue in front of the Grand Pianta Statue." CJ read.

"You have 155 coins for this leg of the race; One team has zero." Mat finished.

"Hey… What do you guys say we pair up?" Shaylene asked.

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Ashley said.

"Yeah, the Hyrule Sage Alliance will crush everyone in our path!" Mat said.

"Hyrule Sage Alliance… clever name, dude." CJ said.

"Thanks, man." Mat said.

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Rogueport Int'l Airport)**

The Koopa King and his wife ran into the airport and over to the help desk.

"Yo! We need tickets on the next flight to Isle Delfino!" Bowser said.

"Please." Peach added.

"Okay. Well, Pianta Airlines has a direct flight leaving at 3:15 PM and arriving on Isle Delfino at 11:00 PM." The clerk said.

"Good. Where's Pianta Airlines?" Bowser asked.

"That way." The clerk said, pointing in the direction of the Pianta counter.

**(Pianta Airlines Counter)**

"Yo, we need to get on the 3:15 PM flight to Isle Delfino." Bowser said to the clerk, a strange yellow creature with a small tree growing out of its head, wearing a grass skirt and Hawaiian t-shirt.

"Okay… Just a minute…" The creature, known as a Pianta, said. "Well, the flight is completely booked, but we can put you on a waiting list if you'd like."

"Yes, please." Peach said.

**CJ & Shaylene / Mat & Ashley (Rogueport Int'l Airport)**

"Okay… Pianta Airlines will probably have the most and the earliest flight and the most flights." CJ said.

"So, we're gonna check there first?" Mat asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

**(Pianta Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, when's your next flight to Isle Delfino?" CJ asked.

"Well, we have a 1:45 PM flight that arrives on Isle Delfino at 9:30 PM." The Pianta clerk said.

"Okay, can we get two tickets on that flight, please?" CJ asked.

"Same here." Mat said.

"Sure…" The clerk said, typing something into the computer. He then handed two tickets to CJ and two to Mat. "Here ya go."

**CJ & Shaylene: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 1**

**Mat & Ashley: Married – 2****nd**** on FLIGHT 1**

"Come on, that flight leaves soon!" CJ said, as he and Shaylene ran off. Mat flashed his passport to the clerk, along with a Pianta badge.

"I need a favor…" He said.

"What can I do for you, Don Mat?" The clerk asked. Mat whispered something to the Pianta clerk, who nodded.

**FLIGHT 1 (Pianta Airlines) – Departure (Rogueport) / 1:45 PM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Rogueport for Isle Delfino, carrying married Hylian couples CJ & Shaylene and Mat & Ashley." _Blaise narrated.

**Jessie & James: Dating – 4****th**** to depart / 2:03 PM**

"Proceed to Rogueport Airport and take a plane to Isle Delfino. Once on Isle Delfino, you will find your next clue in front of the Grand Pianta Statue. You have 155 coins for this leg of the race; One team has zero."

**Bowser & Peach: Married (Rogueport Int'l Airport)**

"Maybe we should check other airlines for flights to Isle Delfino." Peach said.

"Which airlines?" Bowser asked.

"Mushroom Airlines… Tropical Airlines… Maybe even Jet Shrooms…" Peach said.

"Okay." Bowser said.

**(Tropical Airlines)**

"Yo, you got any flights for Isle Delfino leaving before 3:15 that aren't booked?" Bowser asked.

"Let me check…" The Koopa clerk said. "You're in luck. We have a 2:25 PM flight that arrives on Isle Delfino direct at 10:10 PM."

"Good. Gimme two tickets." Bowser said.

"Please." Peach added.

"Here ya go." The clerk said. "You're all set."

**Bowser & Peach: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 2**

"Okay, now we can relax… until it's time to go kick some butt!" Bowser said.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Rogueport Int'l Airport, Help Desk)**

The two former Rockets walked up to the help desk, where the clerk was half asleep.

"Um… sir? Sir? YO!" Jessie shouted, grabbing the clerk's attention.

"Whoa!" The clerk exclaimed, jumping a few feet out of his seat. "Uh… um… uh, how may I help you?"

"We need to get on the next flight to Isle Delfino." Jessie said.

"Isle Delfino, huh? Well, the next flight leaves via…zzz…" The clerk began to doze off.

"YO! BUDDY!" Jessie screamed, scaring the guy.

"Uh…huh… what?" The clerk asked drowsily.

"When… is… the… next… flight… to… Isle… Delfino?" Jessie asked, visibly annoyed.

"The next… zzz…" The clerk began to snore. By this point, Jessie was about ready to hit someone.

"SOMEONE GET ME A CLERK WHO ISN'T A COMPLETE MORON!" She screamed. Another clerk quickly ran over.

"I'm so sorry, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Next flight to Isle Delfino." Jessie said.

"Okay… It looks like Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 3:30 PM and arriving on Isle Delfino at 11:15 PM." The clerk said.

"Ok… Thank you." Jessie said, walking away. "Idiots…" She mumbled.

**FLIGHT 2 (Tropical Airlines) – Departure (Rogueport) / 2:25 PM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Rogueport for Isle Delfino, carrying married couple Bowser & Peach."_ Blaise said.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 5****th**** to depart / 2:27 PM**

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 6****th**** to depart / 2:28 PM**

"Proceed to Rogueport Airport and take a plane to Isle Delfino. Once on Isle Delfino, you will find your next clue in front of the Grand Pianta Statue." Tea read.

"You have 155 coins for this leg of the race; One team has zero." Ziva finished.

**Jessie & James: Dating (Rogueport Int'l Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on the 3:30 PM flight to Isle Delfino." James said.

"Well, I'm afraid all we have left is business class." The clerk said.

"Oh man…" Jessie said. "Is there any way we can pay for economy, but sit in business?"

"No, I'm sorry." The clerk said. "But Pianta Airlines has a flight leaving at 3:45 PM and arriving on Isle Delfino at 11:30 PM if you'd like to try them."

"Okay, thanks." Jessie said.

**(Pianta Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on the 3:45 PM flight to Isle Delfino." Jessie said.'

"Okay. How many?" The clerk asked.

"Two." James said.

"Passports?" The clerk asked. James handed over the passports. The clerk checked them, nodded, and printed the tickets. "Here you are. Two tickets to Isle Delfino. Enjoy your trip."

"Thanks…" James said, a little surprised. He and Jessie walked away, and he whispered: "Wow… that was nice of him…"

"Yeah… It was…" Jessie said, just as shocked as James.

**Yugi & Tea / Tony & Ziva (Rogueport Int'l Airport, Help Desk)**

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Yugi said to the Goomba clerk. "Which airline has the next departing flight to Isle Delfino?"

"Well, Pianta Airlines and Mushroom Airlines have flights leaving at 3:15 PM and 3:30 PM, but they're full." The clerk said. "But Pianta Airlines has a flight leaving at 3:45 PM that gets in at 11:30 PM on Isle Delfino."

"Thank you." Tea said.

**(Pianta Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, but we need tickets on the 3:45 PM flight to Isle Delfino." Tony said.

"You NEED tickets?" The clerk asked.

"Um… yeah… there's a million dollars at stake…" Tony replied.

"So you NEED tickets?" The clerk asked, emphasizing the word "need".

"No, we'll just stay here and forfeit the million dollars." Tony said, sarcastically.

Ziva grabbed a paperclip off of the counter.

"I could kill you 18 different ways with this paperclip." Ziva said. "Unless, of course, you give us the tickets…" The clerk quickly printed the tickets.

"Here you go. Enjoy your flight." He said.

**Tony & Ziva: Dating Co-Workers – 2****nd**** on FLIGHT 3**

Yugi and Tea then stepped forward.

"Can we get two tickets on the same flight, please?" Tea asked.

"Sure." The clerk said with a smile.

**Yugi & Tea: Married – 3****rd**** on FLIGHT 3**

"How come they got tickets without a hard time?" Tony whined.

"Because, they asked nicely." The clerk said.

"Stop being such a whiner…" Ziva said.

**FLIGHT 3 (Pianta Airlines) – Departure (Rogueport) / 3:45 PM**

"_This is the third flight leaving Rogueport for Isle Delfino, carrying dating couples Jessie & James and Tony & Ziva, and married couple Yugi & Tea."_ Blaise said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – Last to depart / 4:15 PM**

"Proceed to Rogueport Airport and take a plane to Isle Delfino. Once on Isle Delfino, you will find your next clue in front of the Grand Pianta Statue. You have zero coins for this leg of the race." Koops read.

"It's gonna be a challenge going through this leg with no money, but I think Koops and I can do it." Koopie said. "After all, we may be broke, but love is on our side."

**(Rogueport Int'l Airport, Help Desk)**

"Excuse me…" Koopie Koo said. "When's the next flight to Isle Delfino?"

"Well, Tropical Airlines has a flight leaving at 5:15 PM, which arrives on Isle Delfino at 1:00 AM."

"Thanks." Koops said.

**(Tropical Airlines Counter)**

"Hi. Can we get two tickets on the 5:15 PM flight to Isle Delfino, please?" Koopie Koo asked.

"Yeah, sure." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Koopie said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Married – 1****st**** on FLIGHT 4**

"Thank you, sir." Koops said.

**FLIGHT 4 (Tropical Airlines) – Departure (Rogueport) / 5:15 PM**

"_This is the fourth and final flight leaving Rogueport for Isle Delfino, carrying only married couple Koops & Koopie Koo." _Blaise narrated.

**FLIGHT 1 (Pianta Airlines) – Arrival (?) / 7:30 PM**

CJ, Mat, Ashley and Shaylene stepped off the plane. CJ looked around and gasped.

"What the heck? Why are we at Castle Town Airport?" CJ wondered.

"CJ…" Mat said. "There's something we need to talk about…"

"Excuse me?" CJ asked.

"I said… There's something we need to talk about." Mat said. He pulled a green crystal out of his pocket and smiled. "Farore's Wind… Teleport to Hyrule Castle Courtyard!"

The four were swallowed in a green light as the plane took off. They then were dropped in Hyrule Castle's courtyard by the green light, where a tall, hefty young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a scraggly beard, garbed in a red cloak.

"Tom?" CJ asked, addressing the young man.

"Good evening, Your Majesty…" The young man said, bowing.

"Mat…" CJ said. "Do you mind telling me why your brother, the banished Sage of Fire is standing in my castle courtyard!"

**To Be Continued in…**

"**The Last Sheikah"**


End file.
